


Искра

by jsMirage



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, BAMF Stiles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 19:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 19,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: - Я должен отомстить ради них! И ради тех, кто ушел.Его взгляд обратился к Стайлзу.- Это не он, Дерек! - твердо произнес шериф. - Мой сын не выходит из дома с момента смерти своей матери. Уже больше года, - последнюю фразу Стилински-старший произнес совсем тихо и устало потер лицо. - Я... Мы с сыном оба понимаем, что ты чувствуешь, но ты ошибаешься. Он не мог сжечь твой дом.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Чуваки, я тупой, так что нифига не поняль, как тут прикурочить арты. Потому просто оставлю альбомчик https://vk.com/album-171316003_261154593.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤСтайлз боязливо жался к отцу. Этот злой незнакомец пугал малыша тем, что все время кричал, тыкал пальцем в Стилински-младшего, а его ярость все разрасталась и разрасталась.

ㅤㅤ— Парень, возьми себя в руки! — то ли попросил, то ли приказал Джон, когда глаза ворвавшегося в их дом непрошеного гостя загорелись красными огоньками. Как два тлеющих уголька. Стайлзу они очень понравились.

ㅤㅤ— Вы просите меня успокоиться, когда знаете, что вся моя семья мертва? — обессиленно спросил он.

ㅤㅤ— Дерек, у тебя еще есть сестры и дядя. Ты должен стать сильным для них.

ㅤㅤ— Я должен отомстить ради них! И ради тех, кто ушел.

ㅤㅤЕго взгляд обратился к Стайлзу.

ㅤㅤ— Это не он, Дерек! — твердо произнес шериф. — Мой сын не выходит из дома с момента смерти своей матери. Уже больше года, — последнюю фразу Джон произнес совсем тихо и устало потер лицо. — Я… Мы с сыном оба понимаем, что ты чувствуешь, но ты ошибаешься. Он не мог сжечь твой дом.

ㅤㅤ— Он единственный огненный маг в Бейкон Хиллс! — возразил Дерек. — Источник пожара в моем доме — магический. Это мог сделать только он.

ㅤㅤСтайлз нахмурился, после чего вышел вперед, воинственно глядя на злого парня.

ㅤㅤ— Я не устраивал пожар! Я умею контролировать свою силу! Мама научила меня до того… Она успела! Смотри.

ㅤㅤМальчик приподнял руки ладошками вверх. Его глаза из медово-карих стали огненно-золотыми, отражая всполохи загоревшегося пламени.

ㅤㅤ— Видишь? Я все контролирую, — Стайлз гордо хлопнул в ладоши и огонь погас.

ㅤㅤЗато Дерек застыл. Словно эта картина вернула его к недавно пережитому кошмару. Его взгляд вновь застлала алая пелена, а зубы удлинились, превращаясь в клыки.

ㅤㅤ— Держи себя в руках! — с угрозой в голосе попросил шериф. — В тот день Стайлз был дома. Это не он.

ㅤㅤНо Хейл его уже не слушал. Ярость и боль утраты захлестнули его, отправив самоконтроль куда подальше. Внутренний волк взял верх, и Дерек обратился.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, беги отсюда! Прячься, сынок! — велел шериф Стилински, извлекая револьвер, и пытаясь нащупать на поясе патронташ с аконитовыми пулями.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, — упрямо заявил мальчик. — Я не оставлю тебя одного.

ㅤㅤОн топнул ножкой и чиркнул носком по паркету, выбивая на этом месте столп огня, отделяющего семью Стилински от слетевшего с катушек оборотня.

ㅤㅤДерек заметался по кругу, наблюдая за тем, как пламя разрастается в кольцо, запечатывая внутри незваного гостя.

ㅤㅤ— Сожжешь меня, как и мою семью? — прорычал Хейл.

ㅤㅤ— Я отпущу тебя, если пообещаешь не вредить мне и отцу. А еще я обещаю тебе помочь. С поисками виновника, — пообещал Стайлз. — Маги чувствуют друг друга. Умеют видеть следы чужой силы.

ㅤㅤЗаботливая рука Джона легла мальчику на плечо.

ㅤㅤ— Для этого придется выйти из дома, ребенок, — осторожно заметил он.

ㅤㅤ— Я сделаю это. Раз пообещал, значит должен. Ты меня учил держать слово, — с самым отважным видом заявил мальчик.

ㅤㅤСтилински-старший посмотрел на Дерека и отрицательно покачал головой, имея в виду, что Стайлз не сможет этого сделать.

ㅤㅤ— У него начинается приступ паники при попытке выйти из дома, — пояснил Джон.

ㅤㅤ— Я смогу, ясно? — возразил Стайлз. — Мамочка всегда говорила, что нужно жертвовать собой, но не оставлять никого в беде. Она бы все сделала, чтобы помочь.

ㅤㅤСтилински гордился сыном, сомневался в успехе его плана, но радовался подобным помыслам Стайлза.

ㅤㅤОборотень схлынул, возвращая себе облик человека. Дерек злорадно ухмыльнулся Джону, после чего ответил:

ㅤㅤ— Идет, Стайлз! Я не причиню вам вреда, а ты отправишься со мной на место пожара и определишь, что стало его причиной.

ㅤㅤМальчишка кивнул и сосредоточенно хлопнул в ладоши. Пламя унялось, оставляя на полу обугленные следы.

ㅤㅤДерек направился к двери, мотнув головой.

ㅤㅤ— Идем. Здесь недалеко.

ㅤㅤШерифу подобная игра не нравилась.

ㅤㅤ— Что ты задумал? — спросил он у Хейла, придерживая сына за плечо.

ㅤㅤ— Всего лишь хочу выяснить, кто виновен в пожаре.

ㅤㅤСтайлз вырвался из хватки отца и побежал к двери, намереваясь доказать свою правоту. Он отважно переступил через порог, тяжело вздохнул, испуганно глядя на улицу, сделал неуверенный шаг, после чего пошатнулся. У него помутилось перед глазами, тело одолела слабость, а воздух перестал попадать в легкие. Джон в то же мгновение оказался рядом и подхватил сына прежде, чем он успел упасть на пол.

ㅤㅤСтилински позабыл про Дерека, устраивая Стайлза на диване и оказывая ему первую помощь, как учила Мелисса, а затем набрал ее номер и попросил приехать.

ㅤㅤ— Так он действительно не может выйти из дома? — спросил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Он даже на похороны матери не смог пойти из-за этого, — выдохнул Стилински, бережно сжимая в ладонях бледную ладошку.

ㅤㅤДерек крепко стиснул челюсти.

ㅤㅤ— Извините, я… Я погорячился. Мне не стоило заявляться с обвинениями, не разобравшись во всем. Просто это… Это сложно, — произнес, наконец, он.

ㅤㅤДжон подошел к нему и сжал плечо оборотня в немой поддержке. Они простояли так пару секунд, после чего Дерек неловко попрощался и ушел.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤХейл плелся по школьной парковке, когда раздался звонок мобильного. Парень подумал, что это его младшая сестра, которая хочет, чтобы он подбросил ее до дома после занятий. Но номер оказался незнакомым. Дерек настороженно принял вызов.

ㅤㅤ— Здравствуй, это шериф Стилински, — прозвучал знакомый голос.

ㅤㅤ— Добрый день. Что-то по поводу пожара? — спросил парень, чувствуя, как его сердце пропускает удар.

ㅤㅤ— Нет. Я по личному вопросу. Мой сын Стайлз очень хочет тебя увидеть. Он мне все уши прожужжал просьбами пригласить тебя в гости. Я пойму, если ты откажешь.

ㅤㅤДерек молчал, размышляя. Соглашаться ему не хотелось. У него не было никакого желания приближаться к огненным магам. Да и этот пацан — совсем еще ребенок. Ему, блин, лет девять, не больше. О чем говорить с такой мелочью? С другой же — его мучила совесть. Накануне полнолуния ему сорвало крышу, и Дерек заявился в дом к Стилински со своими дурацкими обвинениями. Будто ПМСная девица, только его цикл носил несколько иной характер. Стоило извиниться не только перед шерифом.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, я приду, — ответил он.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤДерек встретился с Джоном на подъездной дорожке, так как приехал одновременно с ним. Когда шериф с Хейлом вошли, на кухне раздавалось громыхание посуды.

ㅤㅤ— Ребенок, я дома. Вместе с Дереком, — произнес Джон, направляясь к источнику шума.

ㅤㅤХейл последовал за ним и увидел маленького Стайлза в детском фартучке с изображением Человека-паука. Тот стоял на небольшом табурете и заглядывал в кастрюльку на плите. Заметив мужчин, он тыкнул в них половником и строго произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Мойте руки, сейчас будем кушать.

ㅤㅤШериф улыбнулся своему сыну и мотнул головой в сторону ванны. Они с Хейлом выполнили требование маленького повара и заняли места за столом. Еда, приготовленная Стайлзом, выглядела сомнительно, но в целом была достаточно вкусной.

ㅤㅤ— Молодец, ребенок. Вышло почти, как у мамы, — похвалил Джон.

ㅤㅤМаленькая ладошка Стайлза скользнула по рукописной книжке рецептов.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, у нее было лучше. Однажды я научусь, — пообещал мальчик.

ㅤㅤЭто вызвало улыбку у Дерека и заставило задуматься. Задуматься о том, что он слишком погряз в боли и обиде. Никак не отойдет от последствий пожара. Его старшая сестра Лора взяла на себя все заботы и хлопоты, хотя она всего лишь бета. Это он, Дерек, должен был заниматься всем. Он.

ㅤㅤМальчишка соскочил со стула, подошел к Хейлу и отвесил ему щелбан.

ㅤㅤ— За столом нельзя грустить и думать о плохом. Иначе еда плохо усвоится. Так мама говорила. Будешь таким хмурым волчонком, и я… Я тебя за уши оттаскаю. Вот.

ㅤㅤДерек вскинул брови и вопросительно посмотрел на шерифа.

ㅤㅤ— Он это серьезно говорит, — заверил тот, пряча ухмылку.

ㅤㅤОстаток этого неловкого ужина пролетел незаметно. Отец и сын болтали между собой, обсуждая всякую ерунду, начиная от выученных мальчишкой уроков, заканчивая тем, что Джон ел на обед. Дерек же помалкивал и работал челюстями, намереваясь откланяться сразу после ужина.

ㅤㅤКогда же они закончили, то мальчик попросил:

ㅤㅤ— Пап, можешь помыть посуду. Я хочу кое о чем посекретничать с Дереком.

ㅤㅤШериф вопросительно посмотрел на гостя. Тот кивнул, безмолвно соглашаясь поговорить со Стайлзом.

ㅤㅤ— Хорошо, ребенок. Только не утомляй Дерека.

ㅤㅤМальчик кивнул, взял оборотня за руку и потащил в свою комнату. По всей спальне валялись игрушки, фигурки супергероев и множество комиксов.

ㅤㅤ— Я хотел поговорить по-поводу моего обещания, — начал Стайлз. — Мне трудно выйти из дома даже ради того, чтобы сдержать данное тебе слово. Все потому… Потому что в последнюю встречу с мамочкой, я пообещал, что дождусь ее возвращения. Когда я хочу выйти, мне начинает казаться, что она сейчас вернется, а меня нет. И это ее расстроит. Я очень люблю маму и не хочу ее огорчать.

ㅤㅤСтайлз замолчал, шмыгнув носом. А Дерек даже не знал, что и сказать. Как объяснить, что Клаудия Стилински больше не вернется домой? Никогда.

ㅤㅤОн потрепал мальчишку по голове, как, бывало, делал это со своей младшей сестренкой, но Стайлз скинул руку Дерека, фыркнув.

ㅤㅤ— Я уже взрослый, ясно! И я все понимаю. Просто… — он непонятно всплеснул руками. — Я не за этим тебя пригласил, — Стайлз опять шмыгнул носом и утер его рукавом.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда зачем? — осторожно спросил Дерек, который мечтал свалить отсюда как можно скорее. У него собственных проблем навалом, так что ему не до чужих психологических травм.

ㅤㅤ— Моя помощь. Я же обещал! В общем, мне известно, как и что нужно сделать. Нашел в маминых книжках. Только мне для этого нужно кое-что уточнить. — Стайлз взял с кровати блокнот с Суперменом, деловито его пролистал и уткнулся в списочек вопросов, написанных неровным детским почерком. — Ты ведь оборотень?

ㅤㅤДерек кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Ты омега, бета или альфа? — продолжил свой опрос мальчишка, ставя плюсик около первого пункта.

ㅤㅤ— Альфа, — хмыкнул Хейл. Этот ребенок почему-то его забавлял.

ㅤㅤ— Отлично! Тогда все подходит, — пробормотал Стайлз, став серьезным и временно забыв о своем списке. — Дерек, ты хороший?

ㅤㅤЭтот вопрос сбивал с толку. Сложно было на него ответить. Тем более таким образом, чтобы это вписывалось в детские стандарты.

ㅤㅤ— Нет, Стайлз, не думаю, — проговорил он.

ㅤㅤМальчик нахмурился и задумался, покусывая и без того изгрызенный колпачок шариковой ручки.

ㅤㅤ— Ладно. С этим я еще смогу смириться. Но ответь, кто тебе нравится больше: Бэтмен или Супермен?

ㅤㅤХейл вскинул брови. Слишком уж резким был переход.

ㅤㅤ— Бэтмен? — произнес он полувопросительно.

ㅤㅤ— Почему? — напирал Стайлз.

ㅤㅤРебенку сложно было растолковать, что Хейл находит Супермена имбалансным супергероем. Слишком сильным, скучным и не впечатляющим. Некоторые его сюжетные линии довольно занимательны. Например, в комиксах Инджастис. Но Бэтмен намного сложнее. Мрачнее, со своей внутренней болью, с недоверием ко всем. Он был ближе Дереку по духу.

ㅤㅤ— Потому что мы оба видели смерть родителей, — мрачно ответил Хейл.

ㅤㅤСтайлз серьезно кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— С этим можно жить, — заключил он, — мой последний вопрос. Если я скажу, что могу найти того, кто спалил твой дом, помочь тебе наказать этого человека или кто там виноват, но за это тебе придется принять на себя тяжелое, — он подсмотрел в блокнотик и зачитал по слогам, — бремя ответственности, которое тебе придется нести всю свою жизнь, ты согласишься?

ㅤㅤДерек тяжело вздохнул. Эти игры были утомительны.

ㅤㅤ— Да, Стайлз, я соглашусь. Я на что угодно соглашусь ради поимки убийцы.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда поклянись, что принимаешь на себя, — он опять подсмотрел в блокнотик и зачитал, — возложенную на тебя ответственность и будешь нести ее до последнего вздоха.

ㅤㅤНа сим мальчишка оттопырил мизинчик левой руки. Дерек пожал его своим мизинцем и устало произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Клянусь, что принимаю на себя всю ответственность и буду нести ее до последнего вздоха.

ㅤㅤВ этот момент глаза Стайлза вновь сменили цвет на ярко-желтый. Дерек почувствовал, как его палец обжигает прикосновение к мальчику, а затем услышал щелчок пальцев.

ㅤㅤ— Огненная клятва принесена, — заключил Стайлз. — Жди меня, я сейчас.

ㅤㅤИ он начал переодеваться и собирать в небольшой красненький рюкзачок с Людьми Икс какие-то вещи.

ㅤㅤ— Собираешься выйти на улицу? — хмыкнул Хейл. В его голосе сквозила ирония.

ㅤㅤ— Да! И я это сделаю, — заверил мальчик.

ㅤㅤДерек пожал плечами, но ничего говорить не стал. Когда Стайлз закончил сборы, на нем была черная маечка с логотипом Бэтмена, широкие шорты и клетчатая рубашка с закатанным рукавом, на плечо накинут рюкзак.

ㅤㅤ— Идем, — позвал он и побежал вниз по лестнице. — Папа, папа! Собирайся, мы поедем с Дереком, — кричал он.

ㅤㅤХейл покачал головой и поплелся следом. Шериф что-то возражал сыну, но тот распахнул дверь и вышел за порог, вдыхая воздух полной грудью. Когда он обернулся и самодовольно посмотрел на отца и Дерека, его глаза вновь полыхали огненными всполохами. Он улыбался.

ㅤㅤА вот Хейл почувствовал себя дурно: в глазах потемнело, а дыхание сперло, его начало пошатывать. В этот момент он сложил два и два. Огненная клятва. Дерек забрал на себя приступы Стайлза. Вот же мелкий ублюдок!

ㅤㅤШериф растерялся. Он, конечно, был сердобольным человеком, готовым помочь всем и каждому. Вот только Джон не обратил внимание на состояние Дерека, удивленный тем, что его сын смог выйти из дома.

ㅤㅤ— Мы это сделали, хмурый волчонок! А теперь вперед!

ㅤㅤСтайлз подпрыгнул, победоносно вскинул кулак, после чего схватил Хейла за руку и потащил за собой. Дерек не знал, что именно способствовало облегчению его состояния: то, что он вышел из злополучного дома Стилински или прикосновение к неестественно горячей руке мальчика, но его приступ сам собой сошел на нет.

ㅤㅤ— Ребенок, не думаю, что это хорошая идея… — начал спорить Джон, но Стайлз выглядел серьезным и насупленным.

ㅤㅤ— Сегодня, пап! Я обещал. Я ради этого из дома вышел!

ㅤㅤДерек и шериф обменялись говорящими взглядами.

ㅤㅤ— Уговорили, — выдохнул Стилински-старший, — только не жди от него многого, — тихо добавил он, чтобы услышал лишь чуткий слух оборотня.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤКогда они приехали на пепелище, Стайлз уверенно вышел из машины, открыл свой рюкзак и сказал:

ㅤㅤ— Я буду искать, так что не подходите близко, чтобы я вас не обжег.

ㅤㅤДжон спокойно прислонился к машине. Дерек же был весь, как на иголках.

ㅤㅤ— Огненные маги лучшие поисковики среди стихийников, — сообщил он.

ㅤㅤ— Это так, — согласился шериф. — Они самые сильные из магов, но Стайлз еще слишком мал.

ㅤㅤДерек кивнул, после чего осторожно уточнил:

ㅤㅤ— Ваша супруга… Она тоже была такой?

ㅤㅤДжон произнес, с грустью глядя на сына:

ㅤㅤ— Да. Огненные маги самые сильные и непредсказуемые. Мощь пожирает их и часто сводит с ума. Потому им нужна сильная пара, чтобы уравновешивать их. А Клаудия выбрала человека, самого обычного охотника. Если бы на моем месте был кто-то другой… Но она говорила, что я ее соулмейт, что она не будет счастлива ни с кем другим.

ㅤㅤДерек молчал. Не знал, что сказать. У оборотней все было иначе ㅤㅤ— они находили себе пару по запаху. Только определенный аромат будоражил внутреннего волка, сводил с ума, но после смерти одного из партнеров, они могли полюбить заново. Привязаться к другому запаху. А маги выбирали себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь. К тому же, из всех стихийников, оборотни взаимодействовали только с Друидами, которые повелевали землей и растениями. От остальных они держались подальше.

ㅤㅤТем временем Стайлз завершил какие-то магические манипуляции, сел в огненном круге, сложив ноги по-турецки, положил ладошки на острые коленки и закрыл глаза.

ㅤㅤЗаметив это Джон вздохнул.

ㅤㅤ— Мы здесь надолго.

ㅤㅤ— Почему?

ㅤㅤ— Это называется медитация. Он может просидеть так несколько часов или дней. В зависимости от цели.

ㅤㅤ— И что он делает во время медитации?

ㅤㅤ— Что угодно: может искать внутреннее равновесие, может отправляться в астральное путешествие сквозь время и пространство, может…

ㅤㅤ— То есть ему по силам увидеть, что здесь произошло в ночь пожара? — всполошился Дерек.

ㅤㅤДжон кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Взрослым магам такое по силам, но Стайлз еще ребенок. Учитывай это.

ㅤㅤХейл кивнул, но его сердце нервно билось. Он был уверен, что этот сопливый мальчишка сделает это. Выполнит свое обещание.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤВремя тянулось. Минуты казались бесконечными, прошло около двух часов с того момента, когда они приехали на пепелище. Дереку было больно находиться здесь, хотелось сбежать. Уехать куда подальше, чтобы начать все заново. С чистого листа. Без запаха гари. Без сочувственных взглядов. Только он и его уцелевшая стая. Там, где Дерек сможет стать полноценным альфой, без оглядки на Талию, без сдерживающих его воспоминаний, без внутреннего стыда. Стыда за то, что занимает место матери. Это чувство терзало его изнутри, заставляя отдаляться от сестер, перекладывать свои обязанности и ответственность на других.

ㅤㅤНо если какой-то мальчишка, которому всего девять, нашел способ преодолеть свои внутренние барьеры и психологические травмы ради помощи мало знакомому оборотню, то и Дерек сможет. Вот только узнает правду о том, что случилось здесь в ночь пожара. Единственное, что его удерживало в Бейкон Хиллс ㅤㅤ— месть за семью и желание понять, осознать, что случилось, по каким причинам.

ㅤㅤЧуткий слух Дерека уловил движение приближающегося автомобиля. Стайлз поднялся и своими огненными глазами смотрел в том направлении, откуда приближалась машина. Хейл нахмурился и развернулся в ту же сторону.

ㅤㅤ— Что случилось? — спросил Джон.

ㅤㅤ— Кто-то едет, — ответил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Это убийца твоих родителей, — серьезно заявил Стайлз.

ㅤㅤОборотень не верил в то, что говорил мальчишка. Это невозможно! Так не бывает!

ㅤㅤНо авто подъехало, и из него выскочила Кейт Арджент. Ее глаза светились огнем, а на руке мерцало кольцо с огромным, пылающим янтарем.

ㅤㅤ— Зачарованный артефакт, — пробормотал Джон.

ㅤㅤ— Зачем ты это сделала? — спросил Стайлз.

ㅤㅤКольцо на пальце Кейт в очередной раз полыхнуло, и она заговорила каким-то потусторонним голосом:

ㅤㅤ— Убить. Уничтожить. Всех Хейлов. Всех оборотней. Ненавижу… Плевать на Кодекс! Я истреблю всех монстров. Своими руками. Они заслужили. 

ㅤㅤЕще одна вспышка камня и кольцо погасло. Глаза Арджент приняли естественный оттенок.

ㅤㅤ— Что здесь происходит? — спросила она. — Как я здесь оказалась?

ㅤㅤДерек зарычал, принимая волчий облик.

ㅤㅤ— Успокойся, парень, — спокойно произнес шериф, направляя на охотницу пистолет. — Мисс Арджент, вы арестованы за поджог дома Хейлов. Заведите руки за голову, чтобы я смог надеть на вас наручники.

ㅤㅤКейт окинула троицу беглым взглядом, после чего кольцо вновь вспыхнуло, и женщина исчезла с того места, на котором стояла.

ㅤㅤ— Леди, рекомендую вам сдаться, иначе мне придется вас наказать, — проговорил Стайлз, переступая босыми ногами в центре огненного круга. — Вы же понимаете, что я вас вижу.

ㅤㅤШериф и Дерек проследили за направлением взгляда Стайлза. Тот смотрел чуть поодаль от того места, где стояла Кейт до своего исчезновения. Оттуда же метнулся небольшой фаербол, который был направлен на пистолет Джона. Стилински-старший отбросил разгоряченный кусок железа, оставшись без оружия.

ㅤㅤЗато бывалая охотница из семьи Арджент от подобных проблем не страдала. Раздался звук взводимого курка и выстрел. Дерек упал, раненный в плечо.

ㅤㅤ— Я предупреждал, — раздался неуверенный, почти надломленный голос Стайлза.

ㅤㅤПерстень на пальце Кейт замерцал. Из камня хлынули потоки огня, лизнувшие руку девушки. Охотница вскрикнула и попыталась снять раскаленное кольцо, но оно въелось в ее обгоревшую кожу, а попытки стащить его с пальца ничем не увенчались. Пламя распространялось, как сухой пожар.

ㅤㅤ— Стайлз, нет! — прокричал Джон. — Отпусти ее! Так нельзя!

ㅤㅤ— Это не я, папочка! — испуганно возразил мальчик. — Кольцо само! Я просто снял благословение с этой тети, чтобы она не могла им пользоваться.

ㅤㅤДерек зажмурил глаза, слыша вопль боли, чувствуя запах горящей человеческой плоти. Все происходило также, как в ночь смерти его семьи. За тем лишь исключением, что сейчас по его венам бежит яд, аконитовая пуля делает свое дело, и скоро он присоединится к погибшим родственникам.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤДерека привезла Лора. С рукой на перевязи он не мог водить машину самостоятельно. Шериф с сыном встретили их у порога.

ㅤㅤ— Что, волчья регенерация не помогает? — удивился шериф.

ㅤㅤ— Меня лечили маги, иначе я бы умер. Силы не до конца вернулись, так что приходится ходить, как простому смертному.

ㅤㅤДжон кивнул.

ㅤㅤ— Как ты, чемпион? — спросил Дерек, присаживаясь на корточки перед Стайлзом.

ㅤㅤТот недовольно выдохнул.

ㅤㅤ— Я больше не буду использовать магию! Никогда! Я опозорил мамочку! Из-за меня та тетя умерла!

ㅤㅤДерек погладил его по голове и мягко произнес:

ㅤㅤ— Ты не виноват в этом. Та тетя взяла вещь, которую ей не стоило брать. Она делала с ее помощью плохие вещи. И это колечко само же ее и наказало.

ㅤㅤСтайлз упрямо помотал головой.

ㅤㅤ— Я все равно не буду использовать магию. Это плохо!

ㅤㅤ— Знаешь, — рядом с Дереком присела Лора, — мой братик однажды сказал, что он не будет оборотнем, потому что покусал меня, не удержав контроль в полнолуние. Но он не смог бы перестать быть собой. Потому что быть волком, также как и быть магом — это часть тебя самого. Твоя магия — ты сам. Тогда Дер-Дер решил, что он просто будет очень хорошим оборотнем, который станет помогать другим. Подумай, может, в этом и твое призвание.

ㅤㅤСтайлз смотрел на Лору большими, восхищенными глазами, после чего сказал:

ㅤㅤ— Ты классная!

ㅤㅤДевушка улыбнулась и шепотом произнесла:

ㅤㅤ— А что ты скажешь, увидев это?

ㅤㅤВ ее руках был большой контейнер. Лора приподняла крышку, демонстрируя печенье, на глазури которой были нарисованы супергерои. Глаза Стайлза широко распахнулись.

ㅤㅤ— Это все мне?

ㅤㅤ— Конечно! За то, что ты спас моего брата и помог ему.

ㅤㅤСтайлз счастливо улыбнулся.

ㅤㅤ— Однажды, я научусь делать такое же, — заверил он. — И тогда угощу тебя.

ㅤㅤ— Боюсь не получится, — встрял в беседу Дерек. — Мы заехали попрощаться.

ㅤㅤ— Попрощаться? — удивился мальчик.

ㅤㅤ— Мы уезжаем, Стайлз. Поедем туда, где сможем все начать заново. Это наша последняя встреча.

ㅤㅤСтилински-младший самодовольно ухмыльнулся, взял из рук Лоры печенье и произнес:

ㅤㅤ— До встречи, хмурый волчонок и его потрясающая сестра!

ㅤㅤА затем убежал в дом.

ㅤㅤДжон хмыкнул.

ㅤㅤ— Маленький упрямец.

ㅤㅤХейлы же попрощались с шерифом и сели в машину, направившись прочь. Впереди их ждала новая жизнь. Спокойная и счастливая.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤДерек проснулся от сильного жжения на левой руке. Он удивленно уставился на свои покрасневшие пальцы, у которых вилась красная удавка или что-то вроде. Дерек попытался ее снять, ухватить, но ему не удавалось. Пальцы скользили сквозь нее.

ㅤㅤ— Что за черт? — пробормотал он, направляясь в ванну.

ㅤㅤТам он старался смыть это дерьмо, но оно никак не сходило.

ㅤㅤ— Лора! — позвал он, вылетая из своей комнаты и торопливо спускаясь на первый этаж.

ㅤㅤЕго сестра каждое утро вставала ни свет ни заря, и готовила завтрак на всю семью, которая теперь включала ее мужа Стивена и кота Баттерфляя. Последний, к слову, Дерека недолюбливал.

ㅤㅤ— Ну, что еще? — проворчала та.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе известно, что это?

ㅤㅤОн показал ей руку, припухшую и покрасневшую. Та отрицательно покачала головой.

ㅤㅤ— Сейчас разбужу Стива. Он может знать.

ㅤㅤДерек кивнул и достал из холодильника пригоршню льда, в которую с упоением затолкал пострадавшие пальцы. Регенерация работала, исцеляя альфу от ожогов, но от самого жжения, которое лишь усиливалось, не помогала совсем.

ㅤㅤСонный Стив, который работал в клинике и разбирался во всех видах магических проклятий, ранений и прочего, устало притащился на кухню. Этот бедолага всего пару часов назад вернулся с ночной смены и еще не успел толком отдохнуть. Когда ему под нос сунули ладонь Хейла, то красная лента стала более насыщенной и обвив пару пальцев, струилась ниже, к запястью.

ㅤㅤ— Поздравляю, — пробормотал Стивен.

ㅤㅤ— С чем? — рявкнул Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Что это за чертовщина? — спросила Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Твой братец выбрал своим соулмейтом мага. Это символ их обручения. Шестнадцатилетие достигнуто и все такое. Не думал, что тебя тянет на молоденьких, Хейл, — хмыкнул Стив, обнимая супругу.

ㅤㅤ— Что, блядь? — Дерек едва не схватил его за грудки.

ㅤㅤ— Спокойнее, альфа! — фыркнул Стив. — А не то один ведьмак нашлет на тебя проклятие, и будешь ты сидеть на унитазе ближайшую неделю.

ㅤㅤМуж Лоры ткнул себя большим пальцем в грудь, самодовольно ухмыляясь.

ㅤㅤ— Так, подождите! — вклинилась Лора. — Какой еще соулмейт?

ㅤㅤСтив пожал плечами.

ㅤㅤ— Понятия не имею. Но когда маг достигает шестнадцатилетия, то вот эта лента начинает виться у левого мизинца его соулмейта. Типа нить судьбы и все такое. Когда она принята второй стороной, то нить обхватывает еще и безымянный палец, на который в дальнейшем будет надето обручальное кольцо. Ну, и нить красная. Значит, наш дражайший Дерек клялся в своей любви до гроба огненному магу. С удовольствием посмотрю, как он поджарит твою неугомонную задницу. С таким не забалуешь, и все твои альфа штучки не прокатят.

ㅤㅤСтив довольно скалился.

ㅤㅤ— Что? Но это невозможно! Дерек! Когда ты успел? — взвизгнула Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Я понятия не имею, о чем бормочет твой идиот! Я не знаком ни с одним огненным магом! Если не считать того мальчишку, который помог нам найти Кейт в Бейкон Хиллс.

ㅤㅤ— Семь лет, Дерек! Ты за семь чертовых лет не сказал, что обручился? — продолжила бушевать Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Потому что я ни с кем не обручался! — рыкнул Хейл, сверкнув красными глазами и заставив сестру присмиреть.

ㅤㅤ— Ты это своему магу скажи, — самодовольно улыбнувшись произнес Стив. — Знаешь, почему нить жжется? Это он тебя так зовет. Романтика!

ㅤㅤХейл одарил их яростными взглядами и умчался наверх, громко хлопнув дверью в свою спальню.

ㅤㅤ— Он что, планирует дуться и отсиживаться в комнате? — взмахнула руками Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Успокойся, солнышко, — Стив чмокнул ее в нос. — Сейчас твой хамоватый братец пакует чемодан, чтобы умотать в Бейкон Хиллс.

ㅤㅤДевушка вскинула брови.

ㅤㅤ— Зов мага очень силен. Иначе рука бы так не покраснела.

ㅤㅤ— Надеюсь, они не переубивают друг друга, — выдохнула Лора.

ㅤㅤ— Ты слишком сильно волнуешься. На Дереке все заживает в мгновение ока, а за мага, тем более огненного, вообще можно не волноваться. В любом случае, я пойду досыпать свои законные часы. И буду рад, если моя сногсшибательная женушка составит мне компанию.

ㅤㅤСтив поиграл бровями и поплелся в спальню.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤСтайлз вышел из дома, когда услышал, как машина припарковалась на их подъездной дорожке. Он знал, кто приехал. Чувствовал это.

ㅤㅤ— Хмурый волчонок стал еще более брутальным и теперь уже тянет минимум на хмуроволка, — улыбнулся Стилински.

ㅤㅤДерек предпочел не тратить время на разговоры. Он толкнул Стайлза к стене, схватив одной рукой за грудки, а второй тыкнув в него пальцем.

ㅤㅤ— Сними это! Немедленно! — потребовал он, продемонстрировав вившуюся по левой руке ленту.

ㅤㅤ— Не могу, — Стайлз хмыкнул, сверкнув огненно-золотыми глазами. — Теперь я часть твоей стаи. Ты клялся меня защищать, Альфа. Нести ответственность и все такое.

ㅤㅤПарнишка слегка склонил голову набок, изучая реакцию оборотня. Гнев. Ярость. Злость. Стайлз улыбнулся, растворяясь огненной вспышкой и появляясь у порога.

ㅤㅤ— Я же говорил тогда, что это не последняя наша встреча. Лора до сих пор печет вкусные печеньки? Как она, кстати? — тараторил он, направляясь домой. — Ты голоден? Я вполне освоил мамину кулинарную книгу, как и обещал. Так что теперь могу составить твоей сестре конкуренцию даже в выпечке.

ㅤㅤХейл, все еще кипя от гнева, последовал за малолетним паршивцем.

ㅤㅤ— Как можно отменить клятву? Я не хочу связывать себя с тобой.

ㅤㅤСтайлз обернулся и показал оборотню язык.

ㅤㅤ— Никак, Дер-Дер. Но не волнуйся. Я все сделаю, чтобы ты влюбился в меня до беспамятства. Как в красивых сказочках. Только без драконов и злобных ведьм.

ㅤㅤСтилински подмигнул и отправился на кухню, оставив схлынувшего до своей оборотнической формы Хейла. Разъяренного. Уверенного в том, что его обманули. Предали. И ненавидящего Стайлза. Особенно за то, что этот поганец всегда держит слово. И за то, что он треклятый огненный маг, из которого не так то и просто выбить дурь.

ㅤㅤНить на руке полыхнула и потащила Дерека к кухне. Чем ближе он подходил к Стайлзу, тем мягче и приятнее ощущалась пульсация их связи. Вместо неприятного жжения она сменилась чем-то томным, будоражащим. А вид угловатого подростка в фартуке уже для взрослых, но все с тем же принтом Человека-паука, вызывал странное чувство дежа-вю. И вместе с тем и что-то теплое в груди. Его внутренний волк принюхался, вдыхая резкий, с горчинкой и примесью костра запах Стайлза.

ㅤㅤ— Вот блядь, — безвольно простонал он.

ㅤㅤСтилински лишь ухмыльнулся. Шах и мат, Волчара.


	2. Chapter 2

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Хей, Хмуроволк, как поживаешь? — раздался голос Стайлза, почти над ухом дремлющего Дерека.

ㅤㅤТот резко подскочил с кровати, осматриваясь и недоумевая, где он находится. Спустя несколько секунд пришло осознание. Он в отстроенном после пожара особняке Хейлов, в своей собственной спальне.

ㅤㅤ— Что ты здесь делаешь? — хриплым ото сна голосом спросил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Сижу на твоей постели и любуюсь твоим роскошным телом, — подмигнул Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Я не о том, — Дерек тряхнул головой, начиная выходить из себя. — Как ты сюда попал? Да еще и прокрался в мою спальню, пока я спал.

ㅤㅤСтайлз небрежно отмахнулся от этих обвинений, как от назойливой мухи.

ㅤㅤ— Я не прокрадывался в твою спальню. У меня, кстати, есть ключи от этого дома. А если бы ты проверил все ящики, то обнаружил бы некоторые мои вещи.

ㅤㅤ— Питер? — недоверчиво спросил Дерек.

ㅤㅤ— Он самый. Как-никак, дядюшка Пи единственный, кто остался в Бейкон Хиллс и отстроил дом заново. А помимо него из стаи Хейлов здесь был только я.

ㅤㅤДерек скептически посмотрел на Стайлза, явно не доверяя его словам.

ㅤㅤ— Хочешь сказать, что Питер все знал?

ㅤㅤ— Еще как знал, — улыбнулся Стайлз, наблюдая за тем, как Дерек поднимается с кровати и отходит подальше.

ㅤㅤСтилински только фыркнул и переместился, исчезнув во всполохе пламени и появившись рядом с Дереком, касаясь его обнаженной груди горячей рукой.

ㅤㅤ— Ты куда красивее, чем я думал. Это радует. Конечно, попадись мне кто-нибудь страшненький, я бы все равно его любил. Как-никак соулмейт — это родство душ. Но я счастлив, что ты такой, какой есть.

ㅤㅤ— Я не разрешал прикасаться ко мне, — практически прорычал Дерек, перехватывая Стайлза за запястье и отводя его руку, пытаясь за этим жестом скрыть охватившее его смущение.

ㅤㅤ— Ты из тех, кто предпочитает все держать под контролем? — с игривой интонацией спросил Стайлз. — Любишь указывать всегда и везде, или это скорее привычка альфы?

ㅤㅤ— А твой отец знает, что его несовершеннолетний сын сейчас торчит в спальне взрослого парня, на котором нет ничего, кроме трусов? — вопросом на вопрос ответил Дерек, окончательно приходя в себя и начиная злиться.

ㅤㅤСтайлз лишь рассмеялся, касаясь свободной рукой плеча Хейла.

ㅤㅤ— Брось, Дер, отец не сможет меня контролировать, даже если очень захочет. Ему это не под силу. В отличие от тебя.

ㅤㅤПрикосновения Стайлза были огненно-горячими, они туманили рассудок, как крепкая аконитовая настойка. Мешали соображать и отключали всякий контроль разума, уступая место волку, томящемуся внутри. Волку, которого обманули чары, и он считал Стайлза своей парой.

ㅤㅤДерек схлынул, выпустив острые зубы и когти, его глаза загорелись красным, а пальцы плотнее сомкнулись на запястье. Он рывком притянул к себе Стайлза и уткнулся носом ему в шею, жадно вдыхая запах. Тот самый запах, который обозначал его пару. Он мазнул носом по коже Стайлза, впитывая терпкий, горьковатый аромат, после чего утробно зарычал.

ㅤㅤ— Воу, — задушено произнес Стайлз, — это… будоражит. Черт.

ㅤㅤОн прикусил губу, наслаждаясь внутренним трепетом, который вызывала близость Дерека. Будто тот провел грубой рукой по оголенным нервам в странном подобии ласки, вызвав приятную дрожь и эмоциональное напряжение, взволнованность, близкую к панике.  
Стайлз и сам прильнул к нему, наслаждаясь теплом тела и упругостью мышц. Наслаждаясь Дереком.

ㅤㅤ— Прошу… не отталкивай меня, — тихо попросил Стайлз с какой-то тоской глядя на Хейла. — Пожалуйста.

ㅤㅤВолчьи черты сгладились, возвращая Дереку его обычное, человеческое лицо. Он расфокусированным взглядом смотрел на Стайлза, но ничего не говорил. Время, казалось, замерло.

ㅤㅤИ прежде, чем Дерек успел сказать хоть что-то, раздалась неприятная трель будильника.

ㅤㅤСтайлз вынырнул из своего сна, со стоном отключая звук.

ㅤㅤ— Вот блин, — простонал он, сожалея, что все, что ему привиделось, не было реальным. — Вот блин! — повторил он, ощущая щедро выделившуюся смазку и каменный стояк.  
Он поднялся с постели, поправил член и опустил футболку так, чтобы скрыть эрекцию, после чего вооружился полотенцем, чистым бельем и побрел в душ.

ㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ*ㅤㅤ* 

ㅤㅤ— Блядь, — произнес Дерек, потирая глаза.

ㅤㅤДаже во сне нет ему покоя от чертового Стайлза Стилински! Чтоб ему пусто было.  
Хейл выбрался из кровати, нащупывая тапочки и недовольно рыча. Он вышел из комнаты, где столкнулся с Питером. Тот повел носом и удивленно уставился на племянника.

ㅤㅤ— Я понимаю, что вы соулмейты и пара, но он еще несовершеннолетний, — с укором заметил тот.

ㅤㅤ— Чья бы корова мычала, ты сам вечно трахаешь молоденьких, — огрызнулся в ответ Дерек, после чего спохватился. — Я не трахаю его. Мы даже не видимся толком.

ㅤㅤПитер посмотрел на Дерека тем саркастическим взглядом, на который был способен только он.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда почему от тебя пахнет Стайлзом? — резонно заметил он.

ㅤㅤ— Что? — удивился Дерек, принюхиваясь к себе самому и улавливая те самые нотки гари, которые были присущи огненному магу. — Но как? Я видел его во сне, но мы не… Это его магия?

ㅤㅤ— Племянничек, я, конечно, знал, что все мозги нашей семьи достались мне, но не думал, что ты настолько плох. Маги владеют определенным типом чар, но они не фокусники. Набор их способностей строго лимитирован. И блуждать по снам или читать мысли им неподвластно. 

ㅤㅤДерек нахмурился, размышляя, он явно вступил бы в очередной бессмысленный спор, потому Питер решил его опередить.

ㅤㅤ— Пойдем со мной, покажу кое-что, — позвал он, направляясь в библиотеку, куда за ним поспешил и Дерек после секундного колебания.

ㅤㅤОни оказались в пыльном помещении, заполненном стеллажами с книгами разных лет. Некоторые были древними и ценными, иные носили четкий отпечаток современности. Питер, лично составлявший картотеку, проскользнул к самой дальней от входа стене, где располагались старые, увесистые фолианты без названий и имени автора. Различались они либо цветом, либо номером тома. Питер вытащил темно-бордовую с цифрой три на корешке.

ㅤㅤ— Держи вот эту, и, пожалуй, еще эту, — он потянулся к единственной рыжей книге, но Дерек и сам вытащил ее.

ㅤㅤ— И что это? — спросил он, не скрывая своего скепсиса.

ㅤㅤ— Древнее знание об огненных магах, чтобы ты имел представление, чего можно ожидать от твоего птенчика, и немного данных про соулмейтов. Наслаждайся.

ㅤㅤДерек занял маленький столик, больше похожий на парту, у которого притулился неудобный, но раритетный стул. Питер часто предпочитал приобретать красивые и дорогие вещи, не отличающиеся практичностью. Дерек кое-как разместился, погружаясь в чтение. Все же Питер был прав — следовало побольше разузнать об огненных магах, которые являлись редкостью, и о соулмейтах.


	3. Chapter 3

ㅤㅤСтайлз с унылым видом ковырялся в своем обеде, пропуская мимо ушей болтовню Скотта.

ㅤㅤ— Бро, если ты не будешь, я могу доесть твою порцию.

ㅤㅤТот с весельем взглянул на вечно голодного МакКолла, после чего ответил:

ㅤㅤ— Иногда мне кажется, что у тебя в животе черная дыра.

ㅤㅤСкотт обиженно поджал губы, после чего все же пояснил:

ㅤㅤ— У мамы нет времени на готовку, а твоя стряпня и рядом не стояла с тем, что подают в столовой. И вообще…

ㅤㅤСтайлз пододвинул к нему свой ланчбокс, все равно ему есть не хотелось.

ㅤㅤ— Ты чего такой хмурый последнее время? — уточнил Скотт. — Будто похоронил любимого пса или разочарован очередным эпизодом Звездных Войн. Или это снова ну… твои приступы? Пробуждение силы, все дела.

ㅤㅤ— Я не ситх и не джедай, бро, так что о пробуждении силы речи не идет. К тому же, она и не дремала никогда.

ㅤㅤ— Тогда что? — набивая рот, уточнил Скотт.

ㅤㅤСтайлз тяжело вздохнул, постукивая костяшками по столу.

ㅤㅤ— Мой альфа здесь. И как-то… ну… у нас не очень складывается.

ㅤㅤСкотт ошалело уставился на Стайлза, замерев с поднесенной ко рту ложкой, с которой забавно свисали листья салата.

ㅤㅤ— Твоя альфа? Ты не говорил, что у тебя есть кто-то.

ㅤㅤ— Он принес мне клятву семь лет назад. С тех пор мы не виделись, а теперь он не особенно доволен своей парой.

ㅤㅤ— Да ты шутишь?! — практически прокричал Скотт. — Семь лет?! Но ты же был ребенком! Маги могут скреплять клятвы только с шестнадцатилетия!

ㅤㅤ— Это распространяется на всех прочих. У огненных магов к шестнадцати уже кукушка может съехать, потому мы находим свои пары очень рано.

ㅤㅤСкотт нахмурился, размышляя об услышанном и взвешивая все.

ㅤㅤ— Он испугался ответственности? Я слышал, не знаю правда ли, но быть парой огненного мага — довольно болезненно. Твоя сила будет давить не только на тебя.

ㅤㅤСтайлз пожал плечами, осматривая столовую и ловя улыбку Лидии Мартин.

ㅤㅤ— Все зависит от мага. Мама не позволяла связи влиять на отца, переносила все сама.

ㅤㅤ— И потому рано умерла, — напомнил Скотт, прослеживая направление взгляда Стайлза. — Мартин? Прошу, скажи, что не она твоя альфа. Эта девчонка меня пугает.

ㅤㅤ— Потому что она запретила своей бете встречаться с тобой. Как там зовут твою пассию?  
— Эллисон, — устало вздохнул Скотт. — Пора бы уже запомнить! Я тебе все уши ею прожужжал.

ㅤㅤ— Знаю, — хмыкнул Стайлз, — просто подкалываю. Я запомнил и ее имя, и все оттенки ее улыбки, глаз, и, кажется, даже смогу нарисовать карту ее родинок. Ты слишком много болтаешь об Эллисон. Лучше бы учился у Дитона.

ㅤㅤСкотт обреченно вздохнул, опуская ложку с недоеденным салатом обратно в контейнер.

ㅤㅤ— Учеба это скучно. К тому же, Дитон считает, что из меня выйдет посредственный друид. А Эллисон…

ㅤㅤ— Эллисон состоит в стае, она бета Лидии. А стаи всегда заинтересованы в сильных эмиссарах. Так что дерзай, бро. И не проебывайся с Дитоном.

ㅤㅤСкотт задумчиво пожевал губу, оценивая Лидию Мартин. Все же эта девчонка вселяла в него панический ужас. Когда она оказывалась рядом, Скотту иррационально хотелось призвать ближайшую лошадь, на которую он смог бы ловко запрыгнуть и ускакать куда подальше.

ㅤㅤ— Не думаю, что готов пойти на это.

ㅤㅤСтайлз издал неопределенный, но явно пренебрежительный звук.

ㅤㅤ— Раз так, то и твои чувства к Эллисон не так сильны. Если бы Дерек попросил меня, я бы прошелся босиком по Сахаре, я бы поехал за ним на Аляску или где там еще несусветный мороз. Я бы…

ㅤㅤ— Да понял я, понял, — отмахнулся Скотт. — У друидов все сложнее, сам знаешь. Нить на моем пальце едва заметная. Даже я ее с трудом вижу, потому не знаю, является ли Эллисон моим соулмейтом.

ㅤㅤСтайлз открыл рот, собираясь сказать, что нить отчетливо видна со дня рождения Скотта, но вовремя прикусил язык. Все же не ему вмешиваться в чужие отношения. Пускай сами разбираются.

ㅤㅤ— Я решил прогулять пару.

ㅤㅤ— У Харриса? Ты ненормальный, Стайлз!

ㅤㅤ— Да, но сегодня я еще не доставал своего альфу. Так что поеду к нему в гости.

ㅤㅤ— Ты так говоришь, будто каждый день доводишь его до кипения.

ㅤㅤ— Так и есть, — Стилиниски самодовольно ухмыльнулся. — Он не в состоянии толком ничего со мной сделать, потому только и может, что злиться. Хотя я и надеялся, что со временем Дерек успокоится, но с каждым днем он выглядит все более и более разъяренным.

ㅤㅤСкотт открыл рот, задумчиво почмокал, после чего все же спросил:

ㅤㅤ— Но ведь он… твой соулмейт, тем более альфа. Он должен иметь влияние на тебя.

ㅤㅤ— Только в случае принятия связи, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — А она односторонняя.

ㅤㅤОн указал на свою руку, где вилась эфемерная нить. Скотт с вниманием принялся разглядывать ее, будто близорукий человек, который пытается понять, что ему сунули под нос.

ㅤㅤ— Блин, ну ты и дремучий! Вот что значит полукровка, в тебе так много всего от человека, что ты даже сильную нить не в силах разглядеть.

ㅤㅤ— Почему это? Я ее вижу, — возмутился Скотт. — Просто не в силах разобрать цвет и переливы.

ㅤㅤСтайлз уныло посмотрел на свои пальцы и помотал головой, отгоняя дурные мысли.

ㅤㅤ— Он будет моим. Такова судьба. Так что никуда не денется, — заключил он.

ㅤㅤСкотт одобрительно похлопал его по плечу, старательно скрывая свой скепсис. С огненными магами мало кто хотел связываться. Они были могущественными и сильными союзниками, но помимо прочего несли с собой разрушение и часто сходили с ума, так что отношения с огненным магом не то, о чем может мечтать человек.

ㅤㅤ— Удачи, бро, — искренне пожелал Скотт, хотя сомневался в успехе. — Кстати, а кто твой альфа?

ㅤㅤ— Дерек Хейл, — спокойно ответил Стайлз.

ㅤㅤ— Ммм… это родственник того стремного мужика, который иногда подвозит тебя в школу? — вспомнил он.

ㅤㅤСтайлз недовольно поджал губы, потому что у его друга память была, как у золотой рыбки.

ㅤㅤ— Я много раз рассказывал тебе о Питере. Он единственный из стаи, кто живет в Бейкон Хиллс. И хоть мы с ним не всегда ладим, пару раз я даже пытался подпалить его волчью задницу, настолько он невыносим, но мы связаны. Что-то вроде семьи.

ㅤㅤ— Тебе с ним легче, да? — догадался Скотт. — Имею ввиду нести бремя твоей магии. Дитон недавно рассказывал мне, что сильных магов всегда берут в большие стаи, потому что они способны разделить силу такого эмиссара. Ну то есть… перенять на себя или как-то так, я не особо понял.

ㅤㅤСтайлз весело улыбнулся, слушая Скотта. Он очень любил своего друга, но тот факт, что особой сообразительностью МакКолл не отличался, нельзя было игнорировать.

ㅤㅤ— Верно, обычно сильных магов предпочитают принимать в большие стаи, чтобы его сила могла помогать всем волкам сразу. Поэтому Лидия и хочет, чтобы я стал ее эмиссаром. Их стая одна из самых больших в Калифорнии.

ㅤㅤ— Так почему тебе не отказаться от этого Дерека Хейла? Я не слышал о нем ни разу, а Лидия, хоть и пугает до усрачки, но очень красивая. О! И еще она умная, а у тебя слабость к умным людям.

ㅤㅤСтайлз улыбнулся и с тоской посмотрел на Лидию Мартин. Идеальную от макушки и до кончиков пальцев Лидию, которая действительно была бы отличной парой для него.

ㅤㅤ— Она не мой соулмейт, — произнес Стилински, поднимаясь с места. — Завези мне вечером контейнер для еды, Скотти. А я поехал покорять свою твердыню.

ㅤㅤМакКолл кивнул ему вслед, внутренне поражаясь упорству друга. Стайлз всегда четко ставил перед собой цели и шел к ним напролом, не сворачивая.

ㅤㅤ— Возможно, ему удастся, — мысленно заключил он, возвращаясь к трапезе и мыслям об Эллисон. При этом Скотт не заметил, как на него смотрит сидящий неподалеку парнишка.


	4. Chapter 4

Стайлз вышел из школы и запрыгнул в свой любимый синий джип, который все еще бегал по пыльным дорогам Бейкон Хиллс на честном слове и небольшом магическом воздействии, о котором Джон не должен был знать. Отец слишком трепетно относился к способностям Стайлза и в последнее время запрещал ему использовать свои силы. Конечно, у Джона были благие намерения, он опасался, что Стайлз навредит себе или окружающим, что не сможет сдержать огонь под контролем, что разрушит себя, как это сделала Клаудия. И если во всех других сферах Стайлз с пеной у рта доказывал свою точку зрения, то в этом вопросе предпочитал помалкивать, понимая, что смерть матери разбила отцу сердце.

Впрочем, это понимание никогда не удерживало его от вечных неприятностей, в которые Стайлз влипал с завидным постоянством. Как, например, сейчас, когда он ехал домой к Дереку, чтобы в очередной раз довести его до белого каления. Не нарочно, разумеется. Даже более того — в глубине души Стайлз надеялся, что Дерек, наконец, успокоится и сможет принять его. В конце концов, даже его волк признал Стайлза парой.

Раньше поездка к дому Хейлов ощущалась чем-то родным, близким. Они с отцом каждую субботу приезжали к Питеру на ужин. Вся территория заповедника была пропитана духом стаи, что действовало умиротворяющее, будто вселяло силы и покой. По этой же причине сколько бы Стайлз ни ссорился с Питером из-за его делишек, они все равно общались и не могли находится вдали друг от друга долгое время, потому что они были единственными представителями стаи Хейлов во всем Бейкон Хиллс.

Вот только с момента возвращения Дерека дорога к особняку была сродни походу по раскаленным углям. Стайлз чувствовал себя нервным и дерганным, ожидал, что его пошлют, но в то же время предвкушал встречу, жаждал оказаться как можно ближе к Дереку. Прикоснуться к нему, почувствовать его тепло, то, как приятно греет нить их связи. Правда, чаще Дерек не позволял ему даже порога переступить. Всегда ждал на подъездной дорожке и отправлял обратно. И обычно Стайлз слушался, надеясь, что со временем Дерек примет его. Вот только время шло, а между ними ничего не менялось.

Потому сегодня он был настроен решительно. Примерно так, как в своем сне. Окей, этот сон и послужил источником вдохновения для Стайлза. Вот только по дороге вместо привычной нервозности и испытываемой с самого утра непоколебимой уверенности примешивалось еще какое-то чувство. Такое тянущее, пульсирующее. Стайлз не мог понять, какого черта это значит, потому прибавил скорость, иррационально желая оказаться как можно ближе к Дереку. Прямо сейчас. Немедленно.

Когда он подъехал на достаточное расстояние, то оставил джип и переместился в дом с помощью магии. Прыжки на максимальные расстояния не относились к школе огненных магов, потому Стайлз слегка покачнулся. Ему куда комфортнее было перемещаться на короткие дистанции, и по скорости перехода с ним не могли сравниться представители других магических стихий.

— Дерек? — позвал он, нервно оглядываясь.

Хейл всегда выходил на звук приближающегося автомобиля, потому его отсутствие показалось Стайлзу подозрительным.

Он быстро вбежал на второй этаж и проверил спальни Дерека и Питера. Никого там не обнаружив, Стайлз достал телефон и набрал номер старшего Хейла. В трубке послышались протяжные гудки, и где-то вдалеке раздались задорные рифы песни Barns Courtney «Fire», которая стояла как рингтон на звонок от Стайлза. Он переместился во двор, где слышалась мелодия, телефон валялся на земле по пути к лесу.

— Умоляю, скажите, что вы не поперлись на тренировку, — простонал Стайлз, сбрасывая вызов и подхватывая телефон Питера. Ему, разумеется, никто не ответил. — Хотя лучше тренировка, — заключил Стайлз, оглядывая кромку леса.

Его глаза стали золотыми, в них отражались всполохи пламени и переливы расплавленного золота.

— Раз, два, три, четыре, пять, я иду искать, — пробормотал он, концентрируясь.

Перед ним возникли два прозрачных силуэта, которые бежали в лес, на ходу скидывая одежду и обращаясь в волков. Стайлз помчался следом за ними, вот только его двоим было не сравниться с четырьмя лапами, потому приходилось перемещаться с помощью магии. Ощущение, когда его тело сливалось с огнем, растворяясь во всполохах и собираясь обратно из мелких горящих искр, было ни с чем несравнимо. Он чувствовал себя птицей, выпущенной из клетки. Жжение, саднившее кожу, было приятным и трепетным. Обычный человек не выносил его, но огненным магам нравилось тепло. Когда они использовали магию, не всегда могли заметить, что преступили грань, когда их тело перестало выдерживать это жжение. Поэтому сильная пара вроде альфы обеспечивала им регенерацию и способствовала спокойному существованию. Поэтому Джон до сих пор винил себя в смерти Клаудии, в том, что был недостаточно силен для нее. Но любовь огненного мага куда важнее, чем все остальное. Они предпочтут короткую, но насыщенную жизнь со своим соулмейтом, нежели блеклое существование с кем-то другим, более подходящим.

Стайлз чувствовал, как жар его магии скользит по нити их с Дереком связи. Чувствовал, как Дерек принимает его магию. Не противится ей, как обычно, а действительно вбирает в себя, делясь чем-то взамен. Вот только отдача Стайлза не порадовала, потому что от Дерека пришла боль. Колющее, сдавливающее чувство. Стилински прислонился к ближайшему дереву, с жадными хрипами глотая воздух.

— Блядь, Дер, во что ты вляпался, — простонал он, вертя головой, когда приступ сошел на нет.

Образы волков скрылись за густой порослью деревьев, потому пришлось идти наугад. Если бы он вызвал их повторно, то увидел бы силуэты всех животных, которые появлялись здесь за последнее время, а их явно было больше, чем на заднем дворе Хейлов.

Тогда Стайлз решил действовать другим путем. Он мягко потянул за те невидимые нити, которые скрепляли их с Дереком союз, отслеживая его местоположение. Вместе с координатами пришло ощущение битвы, вкус крови и адреналин. Стайлз нахмурился и переместился на максимально возможное расстояние, дальше до Дерека было рукой подать.

Совладав с дезориентацией после прыжка на большое расстояние, он поспешил к своему соулмейту. Чем ближе он подходил к Дереку, тем сильнее краснела нить связи, будто в нее закачали кровь, тягучую и горячую, циркулирующую от одного сердца к другому.

Оказавшись на небольшой полянке, Стайлз заметил Хейлов и четверых противников. Был еще пятый, но он уже валялся в отключке или убитый. Дерек сражался с альфой и его самым сильным бетой. Он был ранен, но продолжал яростно биться, успев хорошенько потрепать своих оппонентов. Зато Питеру приходилось куда тяжелее. Его опрокинули на землю, один из волков вцепился ему в холку, другой атаковал спереди, отвлекая и мешая ему сбросить своего товарища.

Стилински телепортировался к нему, призывая пару плазменных сфер, стекающих раскаленными каплями и с шипением соприкасающихся с землей. От одной сферы атаковавший Питера оборотень увернулся, но другая попала ему в бок, заставив жалобно заскулить. Это позволило Хейлу скинуть своего противника со спины и начать с ним грызться.

— Что, дядюшка Пи, стареешь? Не тянешь двоих сразу, — с ухмылкой поддел его Стайлз, создавая огненную сферу, в которой запер оборотня с прожженным боком.

Питер недовольно зарычал, явно задетый шпилькой, но от схватки не отвлекся. Тогда Стилински переключил свое внимание на Дерека. Тот уже вырубил бету и остался один на один с другим альфой. А влезать в драку вожаков считалось дурным тоном, пусть даже пострадавший бета не придерживался традиций, но Стайлз даже при всем желании не смог бы нарушить правила. Зато немного подлатать Дерека было ему по силам. Он переместился на дерево, где его не смогли бы достать в пылу битвы, после чего потянул на себя боль Дерека и самые серьезные его раны. Футболка на боку тут же пропиталась кровью. Стайлз прикусил губу, чтобы не застонать. По груди медленно потянулся рваный порез, но полностью забирать его Стайлз не стал. В конце концов, у Дерека есть его регенерирующий фактор, а вот огненным магам до такого далеко. Он, конечно, исцеляется быстрее других людей, а бушующее в нем пламя практически сразу же заставляет кровь запечься, надежно запечатывая рану и дезинфицируя ее.

Стайлз облизнул губы, заставляя себя смотреть на сражение Дерека. После исцеления, тот вошел в полную силу и ничуть не уступал другому альфе. Возможно, даже превосходил его. Зато помощь Питеру оказалась неоценимой. Он вырубил бету, а заодно и того, которого запер Стайлз, после чего вновь принял обличье человека и ловко забрался на соседнюю со Стилински ветку.

— Как ты, лапушка? Дерьмово выглядишь, — произнес он, с явным беспокойством в глазах.

— Пока твои голые причиндалы не замелькали в поле моего зрения, было намного лучше.

— Отрадно слышать, что ты шутишь, а то я уж было начал волноваться о том, что ты вот-вот сдохнешь.

— Не раньше тебя, Пит, я обещал сплясать на твоей могиле.

— Я и забыл, что ты из тех, кто всегда держит слово, — ответил ему Хейл, прикладывая ладонь ко лбу Стайлза. — Я вызову Мелиссу, она поможет тебе.

— Признай, это способ покрасоваться перед ней и продемонстрировать свой голый зад? — поддразнил Стайлз. — Я думал, у тебя какая-то детская влюбленность в одного из бет Лидии, а ты засматриваешься на Мелиссу, старый плут.

— Не такой уж и старый, лапушка. Поверь, если бы ты не обручился с моим племянником, то первый запал бы на мой роскошный зад. А теперь давай выбираться отсюда.

— Но как же Дерек? — спросил Стайлз, отыскивая глазами своего волка.

— Он справится, и не из такого дерьма выбирался, — ответил Питер, ловко спрыгивая на землю. — Я поймаю тебя, лапушка! — сообщил он, поднимая руки и готовясь к тому, что Стайлз спрыгнет.

Стилински только фыркнул и переместился в огненных всполохах, за что получил укоризненный взгляд Питера.

— Тебе лучше не использовать магию, пока тебя не осмотрят, — пожурил он.

— А с чего эти парни на вас напали? — спросил Стайлз, пытаясь сменить тему и придерживая раненый бок.

— Территория. Хейлы давно здесь не живут и в последнее время очень много претендентов на наши земли.

Стайлз покачал головой, опираясь на подставленное плечо Питера и медленно отходя от места схватки.

— Некоторые старые традиции настоящее варварство! Они не слышали про право собственности и куплю-продажу?

— Проигравший альфа переписывает право собственности. Как ты верно заметил, традиции многое значат для оборотней. Но лучше мы обсудим все это потом. Сейчас нужно как можно скорее добраться до дома и вызвать Мелиссу. Ты можешь ей позвонить?

Стайлз кивнул, вытаскивая телефон и набирая знакомый номер, который был четвертым в его списке быстрого дозвона, после отца, Скотта и Питера. Беседа вышла лаконичной и максимально информативной. Мелисса обещала приехать через двадцать минут.

— Мы за это время не доберемся домой, если пойдем своим ходом.

— Неужели сам Питер Хейл предлагает меня прокатить? Я думал, твое эго настолько непомерно, что ты ни за что не согласишься на роль снизу, даже если это будет роль ездовой собаки.

— Иди на хер, лапушка, — улыбнулся Питер, перекидываясь в волка.

Стайлз неловко забрался на него, хватаясь руками и ногами.

— Если ты меня уронишь, я подпалю твой зад, — пообещал он.

Питер ворчливо заурчал и припустил к дому. При этом Стилински мог поклясться, что Хейл специально выбирает самые ухабистые тропы и идет неровно лишь бы досадить острому на язык Стайлзу, хотя черт его разберет, что там у Питера в голове. Впрочем, единственное, что беспокоило Стилински — это Дерек. Все еще сражавшийся с альфой Дерек, который вновь закрыл канал их связи.


	5. Chapter 5

Дерек явился домой, когда Питер уже успел переодеться и привести себя в порядок.

— Отлично выглядишь, племянничек, — улыбнулся он и, отсалютовав бокалом с виски, сделал глоток.

Дерек был полностью обнажен и перепачкан в успевшей застыть крови.

— Почему ты ушел? — спросил он, недовольно хмурясь и складывая руки на груди. 

Учитывая его внешний вид, смотрелся он скорее комично, нежели угрожающе.

— Ты разве не заметил? — удивился Питер. — Я спасал твоего соулмейта. Мелисса уже здесь и хлопочет над ним. А тебе не помешало хотя бы полотенце обвязать вокруг бедер. Мне-то нет дела до твоих срамных частей, но мальчонка может помереть от перевозбуждения, если узрит своего Аполлона в его истинном величии. Хотя, — взгляд Питер демонстративно мазнул по члену Дерека, — что-то я не наблюдаю особого величия.

Тот ничего ему не ответил, только посмотрел своим тяжелым взглядом и вышел прочь, запершись в своей комнате.

Питер ждал, что его нерадивый племянник вот-вот спустится, что будет ждать вердикта Мелиссы, что навестит Стайлза, но Дерек так и не показался.

— Привет, лапушка, — улыбнулся Питер, входя в комнату, в которой разместили Стайлза. — Как себя чувствуешь?

Тот облизнул губы, заглядывая за спину Питера.

— А где…

— Мелисса? — перебил его Хейл. — Уже ушла. Я только что проводил ее. Говорит, ты в порядке, больше имитируешь, маленький негодник.

Стайлз хмыкнул и покачал головой.

— Он не придет, да? Даже в такой момент его не будет рядом, — выдохнул Стилински.

Питер ничего не ответил, только сделал еще один глоток из бокала, который не выпускал из рук с момента возвращения домой и постоянно пополнял.

— Дерек упрям. Дай ему время.

Глаза Стайлза полыхнули золотом, и его аура стала видна, отражая огненные переливы.

— Разумеется, — с недоброй улыбкой ответил он. — Все время мира — только Дереку. Мое терпение ведь не имеет границ.

Где-то наверху раздался гневный рык, от которого волосы на загривке Питера встали дыбом.

— Лапушка? — нервно уточнил он, благоразумно отходя подальше от входной двери.

Мгновение спустя та распахнулась, и в комнату ворвался Дерек в светлой майке, на которой расцвели кровавые узоры.

Стайлз ловко спрыгнул с кровати и, с вызовом глядя на альфу, начал разбинтовывать свою перевязь.

— Какого хрена? — прорычал Дерек.

— Вернул то, что изначально принадлежало тебе, хмуроволк, — ответил Стайлз, прожигая бинты в тех местах, где не мог развязать узлы. — Справедливо, не находишь?

Дерек, неприязненно морщась, посмотрел на свою руку и раскаленную добела нить связи, которая вынуждала его приближаться к Стайлзу. Шаг за шагом. Независимо от того, чего хотел сам Дерек.

Когда он достаточно освободил выход, Питер предпочел спешно ретироваться, притворив за собой сползшую с верхней петли дверь. Он поставил бокал с виски и вышел из дома, прихватив пальто. Пусть сами разбираются, а его шкура целее будет.

— Прекрати, — прорычал альфа, встряхивая руку, будто это незатейливое движение могло снять с него нить связи.

— А ты заставь, альфа, — предложил Стайлз, обмотав нить вокруг ладони и потянув на себя, словно Дерек был псом с жестким ошейником.

Хейл не стал больше противиться, потому что теперь ему самому захотелось подойти к этому подростку и как следует ему врезать. В конце концов, Дерек был человеком, взрослым и разумным человеком, со своими собственными чувствами и мыслями. Только он будет выбирать себе спутника жизни и никакой сопливый мальчишка ему не указ.

В мгновение ока подлетев к Стилински, он схватил его за грудки. Стайлз попытался переместиться, растворяясь в огненных всполохах, но, спасибо книжкам умного дядюшки Пи, Дерек потянул на себя, хватая за поясницу и прижимая к себе.

— Сам же хотел, чтобы я оказался рядом. Вот ты и получил желаемое, Стайлз.

Стилински нервно облизнул губы, глядя на губы Дерека. Он явно желал близости со своим соулмейтом, вот только не той, которую собирался предложить ему Хейл.

Дерек крепко схватил его повыше локтей, отстранился и встряхнул.

— Какого хрена, Стайлз? — повторил он свой вопрос.

— Какого хрена что? Я, конечно, понимаю, твои коммуникативные навыки хуже некуда, они и в былые времена особо не блистали, но если хочешь получить ответ, задавай более конкретные вопросы.

— Зачем ты вмешался? Что это? — Дерек указал подбородком на свои раны.

— Я твоя пара. Нравится тебе или нет, но ничего не попишешь. Я чувствую, когда тебе нужна моя помощь и всегда могу определить твое местоположение, если ты не… — Стайлз счел за лучшее не упоминать о перекрытии канала связи, предполагая, что Хейл действует неосознанно. В противном случае если он раскроет Дереку глаза, тот может держать блок постоянно. — В общем, я почувствовал, что ты ранен и забрал на себя кое-какие не заживающие повреждения. Если бы ты был лапочкой и хотя бы поинтересовался, не сдох ли я здесь, то я бы не стал их возвращать. Сам знаешь, ущерб, причиненный другим альфой, куда серьезнее, чем от простого беты. И заживает дольше. 

Стайлз смотрел в его глаза и видел, как Дерека ведет от их близости. Как скулит внутренний волк, порываясь к своей паре, желая прижаться сильнее, вдохнуть горьковатый запах, который заполнит каждую клеточку его легких, укоренится в его теле. Но у Дерека был превосходный контроль, потому волк метался, жалобно скуля и просясь на волю, но не бунтовал, подчиняясь.

— Дерек, — он выдохнул почти обреченно, — я не собираюсь давить на тебя, правда. Я даже могу не быть таким назойливым. Только прошу, не отталкивай меня. — Стайлз неуверенным, робким жестом, коснулся его небритой щеки. — Пожалуйста. Ты… ты много для меня значишь. Слишком много.

Дерек посмотрел, как пылает нить их связи. Пылает чем-то жарким и томным, дурманя рассудок. Он перевел взгляд на расширившиеся зрачки Стайлза, на его искусанные губы.

— Ты опять магичишь? — прорычал Дерек, сверкая красной радужкой и в очередной раз встряхивая Стилински.

Тот испуганно уцепился за плечи Хейла, пытаясь найти достойную точку опоры.

— Нет, меня просто сводит с ума твое присутствие. От того, что ты на расстоянии вытянутой руки, но прикоснуться к тебе я не могу. Мне даже странные сны снятся, — он запнулся и покраснел, — не такого рода, как ты думаешь. Я просто прихожу к тебе во сне, но даже там ты меня отталкиваешь.

Дерек пытливо смотрел на Стайлза, внимательно вслушиваясь в удары его сердца, вдыхая запах его эмоций. И Дерек ему верил, потому выпустил из своей крепкой хватки и отступил на достаточное расстояние, чтобы горячие ладони соскользнули с его плеч.

— Все это не так работает, Стайлз. Нельзя просто взять и навязать себя другому человеку.

— Я бы не вел себя подобным образом, если бы ты позволил нам провести время вместе. Получше узнать друг друга. Я не предлагаю тебе завтра же тащить меня под венец, не прошу вести себя, как женатая лет тридцать пара. Мне хочется постепенного развития отношений, как и всем. Я… я готов сам ухаживать за тобой, готов покорять тебя, Дерек. Только позволь мне сделать это.

Хейл скрестил руки на груди в своем привычном жесте, так он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Не физически, его сила оборотня приучила не опасаться ранений такого рода, но душевное и эмоциональное спокойствие будто бы находили равновесие.

— Я не хочу давать тебе бесплотную надежду, Стайлз. Ты можешь быть моим соулмейтом, моей парой, но свидания не гарантируют влюбленности или интереса. Я всегда встречался только с девушками. К тому же, у оборотней все иначе. Мы выбираем партнера, чей запах нам подходит. У нас их может быть несколько, они меняются. Даже некоторые маги живут не со своим соулмейтом, они выходят замуж за других или вовсе не встречают того, кто им предназначен.

— Это не относится к огненным магам, Дерек. Для нас все иначе. Но я… я обещаю, что приму любое твое решение, если ты хотя бы дашь мне шанс. Если позволишь… — он неловко сгреб ладонь Хейла, прижимая ее к своей обнаженной груди с ярко выделяющейся отметиной в виде красной полоски на том месте, где ранее располагалась рана, возвращенная Дереку. — Ну, так каким будет твой положительный ответ?

— Если я дам тебе шанс, но у нас не сложится, ты отпустишь нить связи, и позволишь мне уехать домой. Идет?

Стайлз прикусил губу, лихорадочно соображая. С одной стороны, предложенный вариант представлял собой идеальную возможность, вот только в случае провала, он потерял бы все. Ему оставалось только пойти ва-банк.

— Хорошо, Дер. Я согласен.

— Отлично, — отозвался Дерек, высвобождая ладонь из хватки Стайлза. — А теперь оденься и езжай домой.

— Могу я обработать твои раны? — предложил Стилински. — Они будут заживать несколько дней, так что…

— Проваливай, я сам справлюсь.

— А что насчет свидания? Имею ввиду, как скоро, где, время встречи?

— Не заставляй меня жалеть о принятом решении, — огрызнулся Дерек. — Просто исчезни. Договоримся после того, как я отдохну.

Стайлз показал ему два оттопыренных больших пальца и растворился во всполохах пламени. Ему и самому не помешало бы отдохнуть, а заодно обдумать стратегию завоевания Дерека Хейла.


	6. Chapter 6

Дерек лениво пролистывал очередную книгу из библиотеки Питера, скорее размышляя о прочитанном, нежели действительно интересуясь просторным пересказом старых мифов об огненных магах. Самая важная часть уже была им изучена вдоль и поперек. Стайлз не лгал, такие, как он, были единственными в своем роде: выбирали себе пару один раз и на всю жизнь. Их связь с соулмейтом была намного сильнее, чем у магов других школ и стихий. Также, была сильна и их зависимость от своего избранника.

И это значило, что на плечи Дерека ложилась огромная ответственность. Он осознавал, на что обречет Стайлза отказ стать его парой. Огненные маги всегда предпочитали одиночество в случае утраты соулмейта, потому что способны любить лишь однажды. А отсутствие пары ослабляет их, и разрушительная сила магии влияет куда быстрее.

Из размышлений его буквально выдернуло присутствие оборотней из чужой стаи на его, Дерека, территории. Не тех ребят, которых они с Питером отделали накануне, пришедшая стая была ему не знакома. Дерек торопливо отложил книгу и спустился вниз, где его уже ждал дядя.

В дверь позвонили.

— Радует, что наши гости, в отличие от вчерашних, хотя бы следуют правилам хорошего тона, — пробормотал Питер, открывая дверь по кивку Дерека.

— Привет, — самоуверенно улыбнулась альфа, окинувшая Хейлов взглядом своих красных глаз. За спиной этой совсем еще юной девчонки возвышался хмурый мужчина, которого Дерек практически сразу же вспомнил.

— Арджент, — сказал он, скрещивая руки на груди.

— Как невежливо обращаться к бете, игнорируя меня, — надула губки девушка. — Пригласите войти или продолжите демонстрировать свою невоспитанность?

— Проходи, Лидия, — посторонился Питер, не сводивший взгляда с ее спутника.

Крис собирался войти следом, но старший Хейл оказался ловчее и захлопнул дверь у него перед носом. Лидия обернулась, вопросительно взирая на Питера.

— Мой дом, мои правила, — коротко пояснил тот.

— Девушка наедине с двумя крупными и сильными оборотнями. Что-то мне не нравится такой расклад, — протянула она.

— Можешь выметаться, если что-то не нравится, мы тебя не приглашали, — заговорил, наконец, Дерек.

— Наша с тобой встреча напрашивалась с момента твоего возвращения в Бейкон Хиллс. Так что я вынуждена остаться, из-за необходимости обсудить раздел территорий. Моя стая самая крупная в этих местах.

— Я вернулся ненадолго, — ответил Дерек. — Тебе нет нужды тратить свое время на беседу со мной.

— Скажем так, выбора у меня нет. Нам придется поговорить. И если бы не Стайлз и давнее уважение к семье Хейлов, твои земли давно отошли бы нам.

В дверь с силой стукнули, недостаточно, чтобы повредить ее или снести с петель, но ощутимо.

— И мы забыли про Криса, — Лидия обернулась к Питеру и вопросительно выгнула брови.

— Впусти его, — велел Дерек.

Питер демонстративно отошел прочь, вставая рядом со своим племянником. Его нежелание видеть Криса Арджента в своем доме перевешивало правила хорошего тона.

— Можешь сама его впустить, если так хочется, — ответил Питер на вопросительный взгляд Лидии.

Та тяжело вздохнула и подошла к двери, явно опасаясь нападения со спины, но ни один из Хейлов даже не шелохнулся. Лидия впустила Криса, после чего спросила:

— На кофе мне тоже рассчитывать не следует? Талия славилась своим гостеприимством, даже со злейшими врагами она беседовала в кабинете или за обеденным столом, но никак не на пороге собственного дома, не позволяя слезть с коврика с надписью «Добро пожаловать».

— Вообще-то там нет такой надписи. И не думаю, что когда-либо появится, — пояснил Питер. — Из чего вы можете сделать выводы о радушии местных хозяев.

— К делу, — коротко бросил Дерек.

Лидия слегка вытянула губы, бросив на Криса красноречивый взгляд.

— Речь пойдет о землях стаи Хейл. Бейкон Хиллс не такой большой городок, потому патрулированием и порядком на подвластных территориях занимаются не столько копы, сколько оборотни. Моей стае принадлежит большая часть города, потому что в свое время мы предпочли объединиться и стать сильнее.

— После пожара, ты имеешь ввиду, — добавил Питер. — В тот момент, когда Хейлы ослабли.

— От вас осталось три-четыре оборотня, — фыркнула Лидия. — У Талии было достаточно сил, чтобы следить не просто за своими землями, но и за всем городом.

— Король умер, да здравствует король! — проскандировал Питер. — Жаль, у меня нет виски, за такое стоит выпить.

Он посмотрел на молчаливого Криса, который просто стоял рядом с Лидией и смотрел на обоих Хейлов своими пронзительными голубыми глазами.

— От вашей стаи ничего не осталось. Потому мы взяли заботу о Бейкон Хиллс на себя. В конце концов, здесь находится Неметон, и многие агрессивно настроенные создания стягиваются сюда. И все бы ничего, да вот только последнее время участились случаи нападений. Все чужаки прячутся на вашей неохраняемой, одичавшей территории.

— Что ты предлагаешь? — спросил Дерек.

— Отдай свои земли мне.

— Ваша стая и так подмяла всех под себя, — встрял Питер. — Решили запустить когтистые лапы еще и в семейное наследие Хейлов?

— Тебе ли не наплевать на семейное наследие Хейлов? — впервые подал голос Крис.

— Конечно, наплевать. Но не в тот момент, когда у меня пытаются оттяпать мой дом. К тому же, я не знаю ни одного столь же фанатично настроенного человека, который с самого рождения готовился стать главой семьи, чтобы вести стаю к процветанию. Ты исключение, Кристофер. Впрочем, о чем это я? Вы же легли под Мартинов, причем легли так хорошо, что после смерти Джерарда ты даже не стал альфой.

Крис утробно зарычал, но короткий взмах руки Лидии, удержал его на месте.

— Давайте вы будете поливать друг друга грязью после того, как мы обсудим все детали передачи земель Хейлов нам.

— Не будет никакой передачи земель, — ответил Питер, сверкнув янтарной радужкой.

— Что скажешь, Дерек? — спросила Лидия, интересуясь лишь его мнением.

— Мне нужно подумать.

— Не о чем здесь думать! — взбесился Питер. — Ты не имеешь никакого права решать за меня. За нас со Стайлзом. Эти земли по праву принадлежат всем Хейлам, и мы заботимся о них, не ты, Дерек.

— Можешь не беспокоиться, — улыбнулась Лидия, — Стайлз этих земель не лишится.

— Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что он не согласится стать частью твоей стаи, — фыркнул Питер.

— Стайлз самый сильный маг в Бейкон Хиллс, если не во всей Калифорнии. Он так или иначе будет вынужден вступить в стаю. Если не стать парой альфы, то, как минимум, эмиссаром, — резонно возразила она.

— Ты слишком торопишься, — невозмутимо ответил Питер. — Стайлз пара Дерека.

— Пара, которую отвергли. Это ни для кого не секрет. От Стайлза не пахнет его соулмейтом, нить его связи не мерцает, как ей положено.

Дерек машинально взглянул на скользившую по его пальцам эфемерную нить.

— Разговор окончен, — вмешался в их спор Дерек. — Мне нужно время, чтобы подумать. Когда приму решение — сообщу. А теперь уходите.

Лидия холодно посмотрела на обоих Хейлов, бросив напоследок:

— Прими верное решение, иначе пожалеешь.

Она развернулась и вышла из дома вместе с Крисом, который даже не попрощался, разве что мазнул колючим взглядом по Питеру.

Дерек вяло поплелся в сторону бара. Ему определенно нужна была хорошая доза алкоголя.

— Ты действительно будешь рассматривать ее предложение? — тут же задал вопрос Питер, приближаясь к окну и выглядывая наружу, чтобы удостовериться, что гости покинули их.

— Именно, — согласился Дерек, откупоривая бутылку и наполняя бокал.

— Ты не должен! Многие поколения нашей семьи жили здесь. Даже если вы с Лорой уехали, я еще тут. И я готов…

— Готов к тому, чтобы тебе разодрали глотку в попытке отстоять никому не нужный клочок земли?

— Пусть так, но подобный исход многим лучше, чем отдать все стае Мартин.

— Ты не справишься один, Питер!

— Я и не один. У меня есть Стайлз, а еще один недалекий племянник, природа которого возьмет свое рано или поздно, и ему захочется осесть, остепениться.

— Это можно сделать и в Нью-Йорке, — отмахнулся Дерек.

— Не будь идиотом! Это место нашей силы, нашего рода. Ничто на свете не даст того же эффекта, как этот, как ты его называешь, клочок земли.

— Хорошо. Отлично. Тогда я завещаю это место тебе, а сам уеду в Нью-Йорк. Такой вариант тебя устроит?

Питер нахмурился, изучая Дерека, после чего спросил:

— Как же ваше свидание со Стайлзом? Ты же согласился дать ему шанс, или просто обвел вокруг пальца, отыскав способ свалить обратно в Нью-Йорк, едва он ослабит связь?

Хейл ничего не ответил, потому что его терпение подходило к концу, а желание перегрызть дяде глотку казалось особенно заманчивым.

Питер неодобрительно покачал головой, после чего сказал:

— Лучше передай эти земли Стайлзу. Тебе же все равно, что с ними будет, а для него они служат неплохим якорем.

— Уверен? — спросил Дерек, делая глоток из наполненного бокала виски.

— Более чем, — ответил Питер, разворачиваясь и вылетая из дома.

Дерек чувствовал его злость и негодование, но переубеждать в сделанных выводах не собирался. Пусть думает, что захочет.


	7. Chapter 7

***

Стайлз всегда спал крепко и беспробудно, чему были вполне логичные объяснения. Во-первых, кто в здравом уме сунется к огненному магу? Во-вторых, в дом к шерифу Бейкон Хиллс. Но сегодня что-то тревожило его, Стайлз вертелся, пока окончательно не вынырнул из липких объятий сна. Он раскрыл глаза, широко зевнул и заметил силуэт у окна. 

Прежде чем незнакомец успел хотя бы шелохнуться, Стайлз уже переместился к нему, появившись из яркого снопа искр. Стилински с помощью магии толкнул нарушителя спокойствия к стене и собирался скрутить ему руки, вот только спросонок действия Стайлза были не такими быстрыми, потому незнакомец сделал ему подсечку, роняя Стилински на пол. И до того, как тот успел бы переместиться во всполохе пламени, нападающий навалился сверху, крепко хватая его за запястья. 

Впрочем, Стайлз не вырывался, потому что узнал своего гостя. 

\- Привет, Дер. Не ждал, что ты заявишься ко мне ночью. Иначе не стал бы бросать тебя в стены или сверкать своими пижамными штанами. 

\- Они с Бэтменом, - заметил Дерек, распластавшись на Стайлзе. 

Пол был жестким, и острые лопатки больно впивались в него, но Стилински не жаловался. Скорее наслаждался, как какой-нибудь больной извращенец. Ведь Дерек был с ним, точнее даже на нем. Их тела соприкасались, а крепкие пальцы сильно сжимали его запястья. Стайлз дышал рывками, потому что Дерек был тяжелым и не держал свой вес самостоятельно, доверив эту задачу хрупкому телу Стайлза. 

\- У меня много одежды с Бэтменом. Этот чувак крут, - согласно кивнул он. – Ты заявился ко мне среди ночи, чтобы обсудить мой наряд, лежа на мне, как на коврике? Не то чтобы я жаловался, учитывая твой уровень внимательности и заботы, даже это уже существенное достижение. Тем более что, - Стайлз аккуратно поерзал, потираясь о Дерека, - некоторые мои части тела особенно рады твоей близости, но может хотя бы на кровать переместимся? 

Хейл будто только сейчас понял, что происходит. Он выглядел сбитым с толку и смущенным. 

\- Извини, - пробормотал Дерек, ловко вскакивая со Стайлза и поднимая его вслед за собой.

Стилински щелкнул пальцами, зажигая крохотный огонек на кончике указательного пальца. 

\- Зачем? – спросил Дерек, глядя на палец-зажигалку.

\- Был готов поклясться, что ты покраснел. И я не проиграл свою ставку, чувак. Рассчитывал потаращиться на мою спящую тушку, как какой-нибудь сталкер, и сбежать восвояси? – поддразнил Стайлз. 

\- Не важно, - огрызнулся Дерек, ошарашенный происходящим. Казалось, он сам не понимал, как очутился здесь. 

\- Твой волк? – спросил Стайлз, явно огорченный, что инициатором ночного визита является чертово подсознание. 

Дерек только кивнул с самым мрачным выражением лица. 

\- Ну, раз ты здесь, можем немного поболтать или выпить какао. Любишь какао? У меня есть вкусное печенье к нему. Если ты устал, то можем лечь спать. Я бы не отказался от порции обнимашек. 

Слова Стайлза окончательно выбили Хейла из колеи. 

\- Что ты несешь, - фыркнул он. – Я сейчас уйду и все. 

\- А где твои извинения? Типа прости, что потревожил, ворвавшись к тебе в ночи в невменяемом состоянии. И еще за то, что напугал тебя до чертиков. Хотя бы так, хмуроволк. 

\- Прости, Стайлз, - с небольшой заминкой произнес Дерек. 

\- Неа, не засчитывается. 

\- Что? 

\- Говорю, нет тебе прощения. Простыми словами тут точно не отделаешься. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы я лично приготовил тебе какао или обнял перед уходом? 

\- Низко метишь, Дер. Давай от цветочек к ягодкам. 

\- Хочешь, чтобы тебя обнял Питер? Ему, конечно, нет сорока пяти, но он определенно давно уже не цветочек. 

Стайлз нахмурил лоб и потряс головой, будто говоря, что не понимает, о чем болтает Дерек. 

\- Сорок пять - баба ягодка опять. Так, глупые рифмы, не бери в голову. 

\- Чувак, эти рифмы, должно быть, ровесницы моей бабули. Но ты определенно отклонился от темы. Готов услышать цену моего прощения за твой проступок? 

Дерек хмуро кивнул, будто смирившись с предстоящей участью. Он был уверен, что ничего простого Стайлз не попросит. 

\- Поцелуй, - с самодовольным видом произнес он. 

\- Поцелуй? – едко и скептично уточнил Дерек.

\- Он самый, Хейл! Со всем старанием и использованием языка. Я даже погашу свет, чтобы не так смущать тебя. 

Он щелкнул пальцами и мелкий огонек на кончике пальца погас. 

\- Я отказываюсь, - покачал головой Дерек.

\- Мой отец может упрятать тебя за решетку на несколько дней за то, что ты вломился к нам. К тому же, я продолжу обижаться. А обиженные маги, знаешь ли, привередливые и мерзкие засранцы. 

\- Приволочешь меня к себе с помощью чар и принудительно заставишь? – с ядом в голосе спросил Дерек. 

\- Сколько ты уже в Бейкон Хиллс? Дер, я хоть раз использовал магию на тебе? Вынуждал действовать против воли? К слову, для меня самого новость, что ты посреди ночи пробрался в мою спальню и вообще… 

\- Тогда зачем требуешь целовать тебя? 

Стайлз робко прикусил губу, отводя взгляд, но все же спустя пару секунд он сказал: 

\- Я не требую. Если ты не захочешь, то… ну… я пойму. Просто мне бы… мне бы хотелось. Чтобы ты меня поцеловал. Вот. 

Он нашел в себе силы посмотреть на Дерека, чтобы понять его реакцию на сказанное. Стоило их взглядам пересечься, как нить связи ярко полыхнула, вызывая странный внутренний трепет. Стайлз сделал неуверенный шаг к Дереку, который, шумно выдохнув, сократил разделяющее их расстояние. Они стояли вплотную, глядя во все глаза и предвкушая. Стайлз боялся шелохнуться, боялся спугнуть. Губы Дерека были всего в нескольких миллиметрах от его собственных, когда Стайлза кто-то грубовато схватил за плечо и сильно потряс. 

Стилински разлепил веки и посмотрел на отца.

\- Просыпайся, соня. Тебя невозможно было дозваться все утро. Пришлось будить так. Снова засиделся допоздна за компом? 

Стайлз громко застонал, накрывая голову подушкой. Черт подери, обломать его в такой момент! А ведь все казалось реалистичным. Он чувствовал каждое прикосновение Дерека, будто тот на самом деле был рядом. 

\- Не выйдет, молодой человек, - строго сказал Джон. – Никакого больше сна. Поднимайся немедленно. 

\- Встаю, встаю, - проворчал Стайлз, выбираясь из спасительных объятий своей подушки и мягкого одеялка. 

\- Славно. Буду ждать тебя внизу, ребенок, - удовлетворенно кивнул Джон, когда его сын поплелся в ванную. 

Стайлз только показал ему большой палец, обещая спуститься на завтрак чуть позже. 

***

Весь день Стилински витал в облаках, вспоминая свой сон. Его вздохи сожаления были настолько драматичными, что даже непробиваемый Скотт заметил, что со Стайлзом что-то не так. 

\- Расскажешь? – участливо спросил он, сжимая плечо друга. 

\- Я… размышляю о предстоящем свидании с Дереком. До него осталось всего три дня, а я так и не придумал, что сделать, чтобы произвести впечатление. 

Стайлз совсем немного покривил душой, когда отвечал Скотту, но тот успешно проглотил наживку.

\- Ой, да не парься ты так! Раз он твой соулмейт, то достаточно нескольких часов, чтобы он влюбился.

\- Все не так просто. Тем более с Дереком.

\- С оборотнями вообще не просто, - вздохнул Скотт. 

\- Опять Эллисон? – спросил Стайлз, готовый услышать очередной поток сетований МакКолла. 

Но к его удивлению, тот лишь смущенно потупился и попытался неловко сменить тему.

\- Как думаешь, стоит списать твою домашку по литературе? Я ее не выполнил, но не уверен, что меня не вызовут. 

\- Да забей на домашку. Что у тебя не так с оборотнями? – прищурившись, спросил Стайлз, любопытство которого оттеснило на задний план собственные проблемы. 

\- Да ничего такого. Правда. Оно не стоит твоего внимания. 

Скотти был отличным парнем, но слишком открытым, потому делился со Стайлзом всеми своими проблемами. Ему не столько требовался совет или дружеская поддержка, скорее чистая потребность выговориться. 

\- Рассказывай давай! Тебя кто-то обидел? На тебя напали? Что произошло? 

Смущение Скотта достигло тех масштабов, когда его лицо пылало, подобно олимпийскому огню. 

\- Нет, ничего такого! Правда, бро! Тебе не стоит переживать насчет меня. Я вполне в состоянии постоять за себя. 

\- Тогда что? Колись, ты же понимаешь, что теперь я не отстану!

\- Я не вру, ничего страшного! Просто кое-кто… меня… и… 

\- Не мямли, чувак, я не могу понять, что ты там бормочешь. 

\- Помнишь, я пошел на вечеринку к Лидии? Ты еще отказался, потому что не хотел, чтобы она в очередной раз доставала тебя своей болтовней о вступлении в стаю.

\- Так, - подбодрил его Стайлз, активно закивав. 

\- Я хотел поговорить с Эллисон, как-то помириться с ней, но так и не отыскал ее на той вечеринке и… 

\- И? 

\- Я перебрал с алкоголем. Смутно помню, как так вышло, но я обжимался… с каким-то парнем. 

\- Оу… - протянул Стайлз, не зная каких эмоций ждет от него Скотт. – А кто это был? Что ты о нем думаешь?

МакКолл смутился еще сильнее и поковырял корешок учебника по литературе, который держал в руках. 

\- Странно все, но когда он меня целовал… С Эллисон такого не было. Все иначе. Будто я парю в небесах и одновременно под кайфом от наркоты, понимаешь? Меня теперь мучают сомнения. Я гей? Или…

\- Или он твой соулмейт, - предположил Стайлз, осторожно подталкивая Скотта к нужной теме.

\- Что? Как такое возможно?

\- Посмотри на свою нить, ты видишь ее отчетливее с той вечеринки, или ничего не изменилось?

Скотт послушно уставился на вившуюся у его пальца связь, даже пару раз дернул ее на себя, после чего его куда-то потянуло как на магните. Стайлз послушно поплелся следом, пока МакКолл не затормозил в одном из школьных коридоров, изумленно таращась на Айзека Лейхи, чья рука покраснела, будто ее изрезало множество тонких листьев. 

\- Я… оставлю вас, - пробормотал Стайлз. Впрочем, его ухода никто не заметил. 

Зато развернувшаяся перед ним сцена подарила ему новую волну вдохновения. Раз даже туго соображающий Скотти худо-бедно разобрался в своей личной жизни, то и у них с Дереком есть шанс. Осталось провести лучшее свидание в мире. И Стайлз точно знал, кто способен ему помочь в этом. 

***

\- Могу я услышать Лору Хейл? 

\- Лора сейчас занята тем, что разоряет своего бедного мужа, штурмуя торговый центр. Что ей передать? – будничным тоном спросил Стив, почесывая левую ягодицу и прижимая трубку городского телефона к уху. 

\- Она не помнит меня или… не уверен. Я Стайлз. Стайлз Стилински. Мы познакомились семь лет назад, перед ее отъездом в Нью-Йорк. 

\- Тот самый огненный маг, который заставил мишку Дерека выползти из своего логова и вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс?

\- Да, - согласился Стайлз, почувствовав укол совести за то, что выдернул Дерека из его повседневной жизни и не позволяет уехать. 

\- Отлично, парень! Держи его там подольше, а то от этой хмурой рожи молоко киснет, сделай там из него нормального человека. Кстати, зачем тебе Лора? 

\- Мы с Дереком идем на свидание, я хотел попросить у нее совет. Узнать, что ему нравится. 

\- О, это ты по адресу, Стайлз! Устраивайся поудобнее, сейчас дядя Стив всему тебя научит. 

\- Почему мне кажется, что я разговариваю с Питером? – улыбнулся Стайлз, плюхаясь в кресло и подхватывая со столика блокнот.

\- Вот уж уволь! Я точно не этот старый засранец. 

\- Ты всех Хейлов не выносишь? – с усмешкой спросил Стайлз. 

\- Я люблю Лору, она моя жена, парень. А ее родственнички… что ж поделать, достались в придачу. Но давай ближе к делу. Начнем с моего почтового ящика, запиши. Я пришлю тебе историю браузера нашего хмурого альфы. 

\- Историю браузера? – изумился Стайлз. 

\- Ага, этот дуралей не умеет ее чистить. В итоге за его порнушку Лора чуть меня в окно не выбросила. Но тебе эта информация может оказаться полезной. 

\- Я рассчитывал на более классическое свидание, - признался Стайлз, смущенно покусывая колпачок ручки. 

\- С этим я тоже тебе помогу, парень. Организуем все в лучшем виде.

\- Почему вы так стараетесь ради меня? 

\- Желаю счастья своему шурину. А еще не хочу видеть его в Нью-Йорке как можно дольше. 

Стайлз улыбнулся, заметно успокаиваясь от этих слов.

\- Постараюсь это обеспечить. Так с чего начнем?


	8. Chapter 8

***

— Нам обязательно ехать на этой развалюхе? — Дерек скептически смотрел на джип.

— Ни слова о моей малышке! Иначе, клянусь твоим волчьим богом, я поджарю твою задницу!

— Отличное начало свидания: мы еще даже не поужинали, а мне предлагают поджарить задницу.

— К этой теме мы вернемся не раньше третьего свидания. А пока залезай уже, — Стайлз любовно огладил крыло джипа и прошептал, — не слушай его, малышка! Ты замечательная.

Дерек взъерошил волосы, с подозрением изучая голубой драндулет. Выбор у него был невелик, так что он забрался на продавленное, жесткое сидение и хмуро посмотрел на Стайлза.

— В следующий раз поедем на моей Камаро.

Стилински улыбнулся и поиграл бровями.

— Рад, что ты уже планируешь наше следующее свидание.

Он повернул ключ зажигания, но бестия пропыхтела вхолостую, после чего заглохла.

— Это все ты и твои оскорбления! Она очень чувствительная, — пожурил Дерека Стайлз.

— Может, я виноват и в том, что этому корыту лет сто?

Стайлз полыхнул янтарной радужкой, в которой отразился огонь, после чего вновь повернул ключ. Под капотом что-то сверкнуло, но машина завелась.

— Ты уверен, что джип безопасен и не взорвется в любой момент?

— Не волнуйся, с огнем я как-нибудь справлюсь, — заверил его Стайлз, отъезжая от дома Хейлов.

— Ты-то справишься, но как насчет всех остальных?

— О тебе я позабочусь в первую очередь, — Стайлз подмигнул ему, на мгновение отворачиваясь от дороги. — Сегодня нас ждет очень активный день. Я распланировал все до самого вечера.

— Ты выглядишь так, будто распланировал все на год вперед.

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами, позволяя Дереку думать, что вздумается. Сам он, даже поговорив со Стивом, с трудом решил, как провести день, и теперь жутко нервничал. В конце концов, это было первое свидание в его жизни и в случае неудачи последнее.

— Тебе стоит успокоиться, — посоветовал Дерек.

— А? — не понял Стайлз.

— Я слышу, как бьется твое сердце. Ты слишком волнуешься.

— Не беспокойся! Я отлично владею магией, так что она не выйдет из-под контроля, — он бросил взгляд на струящуюся меж пальцев нить связи.

— Расскажи мне о себе, — попросил Дерек, надеясь, что таким образом поможет Стайлзу расслабиться.

— Что именно?

— Не знаю. Что ты любишь, чем увлекаешься.

— Оу, ну, про кулинарию ты и так знаешь. Еще я много учусь, дружу со Скотти, он тоже маг, но у него силы друида. Скотт отличный парень, хотя и немного глуповатый. Надеюсь, вы с ним поладите. Еще… ну, это может показаться глупым, но мне нравится… эм… работа с металлами и сплавами. Типа создания мечей или украшений. Я даже как-то сделал серп для сбора трав, им Скотти до сих пор пользуется, — Стайлз перестал нервничать, рассказывая про любимые занятия и дружбу с МакКоллом.

Дерек слушал, задавал наводящие вопросы, иногда просто кивал, действительно увлекшись рассказом Стайлза. Он даже не заметил, как они приехали к старенькому ресторанчику «У Джо».

— Вот мы и на месте, — улыбнулся Стилински, выбираясь из джипа. Стив рассказал ему про этот ресторанчик. Сюда семейство Хейлов приезжало каждые выходные, чтобы полакомиться фирменными стейками Джо.

Но Дерек остался сидеть на месте и смотрел на заметно выцветшую табличку взглядом серийного убийцы.

— Все в порядке? — спросил Стайлз, обогнувший джип и неловко топтавшийся со стороны водительской двери.

— Да, — вымученно улыбнулся Дерек. — Просто давно здесь не был.

— Если… если хочешь, мы можем уехать? — предложил Стайлз. — Другие рестораны открыты, а столик я не бронировал.

— Идем уже, — нетерпеливо отмахнулся Дерек, выбираясь из салона автомобиля. — Кто рассказал тебе об этом ресторане?

— Не имеет значения, — не стал отпираться Стайлз. — Похоже, совет был так себе.

Старик Джо узнал Дерека и даже расспросил его о Лоре. Тот, к удивлению, охотно отвечал и заметно повеселел.

Когда они заняли один из столиков, то он даже сказал:

— Воспоминания больше не ранят, как раньше. Так что тебе не стоит беспокоиться, Стайлз. Я даже рад, что ты привел меня сюда.

— Слышал грохот? — уточнил Стилински.

Дерек нахмурился, напрягая свой волчий слух.

— Нет, все тихо.

— А должен был. Только что разбился в щепки тяжкий груз моего отчаяния, а он весил как минимум тонну.

— Ты меня подловил, — улыбнулся Дерек так искренне и лучезарно, как еще ни разу не улыбался Стайлзу.

— Посоветуешь, что заказать? — спросил Стилински, стараясь скрыть свое замешательство и нелепое смущение.

— Ты любишь стейки?

— Я всеядный, — пожал плечами Стайлз, — хотя ничто на свете не сравнится для меня с картошкой спиральками.

— Она есть в меню. Джо делает лучшую картошку спиральками на планете.

— О, боже, неужели я умер и попал в рай? Мало того, что у меня свидание с парнем моей мечты, так еще и картошка спиральками! Если ты вдобавок к этому закажешь мне колу, то я обведу этот день в календаре и буду отмечать его ежегодно.

— Так и запишешь: день, когда парень моей мечты угостил меня картошкой спиральками и колой?

— Я надеюсь, что к концу дня мне будет, что еще туда записать.

Дерек игриво улыбнулся и напомнил:

— Я думал, что раньше третьего свидания не на что рассчитывать.

Стайлз нервно облизнул губы, побарабанив пальцами по столу.

— Вообще-то я имел в виду поцелуй. Поцелуи после первого свидания считаются нормой.

— Ты отлично разбираешься в законах свиданий. Что же меня ждет, если я осмелюсь нарушить предписанные правила?

Стайлз смутился и потупил взгляд, потерявшись в собственных чувствах и мыслях. Он ждал от Дерека привычной закрытости и мрачности, ждал только плохого, но никак не флирта и таких вот заигрываний.

— Я… не думаю, что буду против, — промямлил Стайлз, с трудом сглатывая скопившуюся во рту слюну. Его сердце билось где-то в гортани, будто выстукивая азбукой Морзе тайные послания для Дерека, который смог бы их считать по нервно бьющейся венке.

— Ты снова разнервничался, — заметил Дерек, хмурясь.

— Эм… просто… Ты и сам все понимаешь, — Стайлз небрежно отмахнулся, с тоской глядя на Джо, который все еще не принял у них заказ. А мог бы уже картошку спиральками готовить.

— Понимаю что, Стайлз?

— Это мое первое свидание, Дерек. У меня не было даже элементарного поцелуя, что уж говорить про… нечто большее. Не подумай, что я не хочу, наоборот. Все мои мысли только о тебе, просто я боюсь… разочаровать тебя.

Дерек по-новому взглянул на Стайлза. Не как на своего соулмейта или сильного огненного мага, а как на обычного подростка. Неопытного, до сих пор немного угловатого и неуклюжего. Совсем юного.

— Ты мог бы жить в свое удовольствие, Стайлз. Мог бы встречаться с кем пожелаешь, закончить школу, пойти в университет. Зачем было призывать меня?

Стайлз посмотрел на нить их связи с угрюмой тоской, после чего заговорил:

— Я не стал бы ни с кем встречаться, даже если бы не знал, кто мой соулмейт. Мне не нужен никто другой, мне не нужен пресловутый опыт или нагуляться. Я моногамен до мозга костей, Дерек. Один раз и навсегда, понимаешь? И я не хочу тратить годы, которые могу провести с тобой, впустую.

— Ты сейчас так говоришь в силу юношеского максимализма. Ты романтизируешь отношения. Не бывает один раз и на всю жизнь. Я начал встречаться с Пейдж, когда мне было четырнадцать. Она не пахла, как моя пара, но понравилась мне, и этого было достаточно. То же самое было с другими девушками, с которыми у меня были отношения.

— Ты… встречался только с девчонками, да? — спросил Стайлз, невидящим взглядом таращась на свою пустую тарелку.

— Да, — коротко ответил Дерек.

За их столиком воцарилась тишина. Неуютная, колючая. Стайлзу хотелось исчезнуть, просто взять и переместиться подальше отсюда. Он понимал, что Дерек даже не знал об их связи, потому имел право на личную жизнь. Но мрачная, тоскливая обида впилась в сердце черной пиявкой.

— Решили, что будете заказывать? — спросил Джо, вспомнивший, наконец, о своих посетителях.

Дерек выбрал парочку стейков и несколько больших порций картошки спиральками.

— Будь у меня возможность, я бы отмотал время, чтобы не было последних пары минут, и ничто не испортило нам свидание, — признался Стайлз, все еще разглядывавший стоявшую перед ним белоснежную тарелку.

— Это глупо, Стайлз. Если между нами есть какие-то недомолвки, или точки зрения по тому или иному вопросу разные, то лучше сразу все решить, не откладывая на потом.

— Хорошо, — Стайлз смело посмотрел ему в глаза. — И что будет дальше?

— Дальше? Полагаю, мы будем есть стейки и картошку спиральками.

— Что будет между нами?

— Я не знаю, Стайлз. Мы договорились, что все решит свидание, так?

— Так… — он на мгновение растерялся, после чего решился, — тогда расскажи мне о себе.

— О чем именно?

— Как тебе живется в Нью-Йорке? Чем ты занимаешься по жизни?

Дерек откинулся на спинку стула и поскреб щетинистую щеку.

— Я живу с моей сестрой Лорой и ее мужем Стивом, которого я боюсь однажды утопить в унитазе. Еще у них есть жуткий кот с не менее жутким именем — Баттерфляй. Он постоянно гадит мне в обувь, хотя чаще я думаю, что причина в Стиве.

Стайлз улыбнулся, немного расслабившись, и уточнил:

— Ты думаешь, что Стив ссыт тебе в ботинки?

Дерек рассмеялся, покачивая головой. Его смех отдавал легкой хрипотцой и посылал по коже Стайлза разряды электричества.

— Нет, я уверен, что Стив тренирует Баттерфляя, чтобы тот гадил мне в обувь. Ведь этот пушистый ублюдок ни разу не спутал мои кроссовки с кроссовками Стива.

— Я бы не был так уверен. Кошки в принципе плохо поддаются дрессуре.

— Вы просто еще не знакомы, — покачал головой Дерек. — Не советую недооценивать Стива. Он, конечно, не Питер, но иногда мне кажется, что запросто дал бы нашему дядюшке фору.

Стайлз серьезно покивал, прокручивая в голове все, что рассказывал ему Стив, и пытаясь понять, действительно ли муж Лоры является воплощением зла.

— Но ты немного отклонился от темы, Дерек. Мне было бы интересно узнать о тебе, а не о Стиве.

— Про себя рассказывать сложнее, — вздохнул Дерек, — я работаю литературным агентом. Охочусь на авторов.

— Звучит интересно, — подбодрил его рассказ Стайлз.

— Так и есть. Я читаю множество рукописей, стараясь отобрать по-настоящему сильных и интересных писателей. Иногда работаю с состоявшимися и именитыми авторами. Например, одним из последних моих проектов была книга Арайи Калаверас. Эта мексиканка старой закалки, консерватор до мозга костей. Она уже много лет сотрудничает с одним и тем же издательством, но мой босс велел мне переманить ее к нам.

— О! Я читал ее «День мертвых», жуткая история.

— Да! Одна из моих любимых книг у Арайи. Я ее фанат. В общем, мне пришлось разрабатывать этот проект почти полгода! Искать, как к ней подобраться, что предложить. Я даже уговорил ее на встречу с нашей редакцией.

— Поздравляю! Нелегко пришлось?

— Еще как! Я позабыл про еду и сон, пытаясь покорить эту неприступную вершину.

— И чем же все закончилось?

Дерек грустно покачал головой и вздохнул, поглядывая на часы.

— Я не знаю. Так как мне пришлось уехать из Нью-Йорка, все мои проекты ведет Эрика.

— Оу, — Стайлз смотрел на Дерека широко распахнутыми глазами. — Это по моей вине! Прости, пожалуйста!

— Ничего страшного, — Дерек небрежно отмахнулся, делая вид, что ему безразлично с кем будет работать Арайя.

В этот момент им принесли стейки и картошку спиральками, от одного вида которых у Стайлза закапала слюна.

— Это лучшая картошка, которую я когда-либо пробовал! — воскликнул он, попробовав порцию. Его все еще мучила совесть за то, что он вот так выдернул Дерека из привычной для него жизни. По сути, Стайлз только теперь понял, как его решение повлияло на Хейла, но думать об этом сейчас ему не хотелось — у них ведь свидание.

— Джо великолепно готовит, — согласился Дерек, отрезав себе кусок стейка.

— А чем ты еще занимаешься в Нью-Йорке? Кроме работы и войны с котом.

— Хожу на пробежки по утрам, по выходным в качалку. В остальное время я читаю.

— Что, и на свидания не ходишь? — этот вопрос сорвался сам собой, словно возвращая их к недавней теме. Стайлз уже пожалел, что задал его, но Дерек ответил:

— Да, я с окончания университета не был на свидании. Где-то пару лет.

Стайлз расплылся в счастливой улыбке, даже не пытаясь скрыть того, насколько ему приятно, что Дерек ни с кем не встречался. Как оказалось, он в принципе не размышлял о том, что было в жизни Дерека до его приезда в Бейкон Хиллс. А если бы у него уже была невеста или даже дети, семья? Эти размышления неприятно осели где-то внутри, будто набивая легкие пеплом.

— Мне жаль, что я вот так тебя выдернул из Нью-Йорка. Мне стоило сначала… не знаю, позвонить?

— Я бы не стал с тобой разговаривать, — развеселился Дерек. — Ты же сам знаешь какой у меня характер.

Стайлз кивнул и съел сразу несколько спиралек картошки.

— А тебе не скучно? Жить только тренировками в качалке и чтением книг? Ты же альфа. У тебя есть определенные потребности. Воля, природа, стая, собственная территория.

Дерек отправил в рот очередной кусок стейка и с самым задумчивым видом его жевал, прежде чем ответить:

— Сложно сказать, Стайлз. Меня все устраивало, но я вернулся сюда, и все перевернулось с ног на голову. Случился ты, потом еще Питер, та схватка и наша земля…

— То есть… у меня есть шанс? В смысле, не просто свидание из жалости, после которого ты меня отошьешь, а самая настоящая возможность уговорить тебя вернуться в Бейкон Хиллс?

Дерек внимательно на него посмотрел, после чего кивнул.

— Да, Стайлз, все будет зависеть только от тебя.


	9. Chapter 9

***

После ужина они отправились на школьные соревнования по баскетболу. Стайлз был равнодушен к спорту, но, как оказалось, Дерек играл за сборную, когда жил в Бейкон Хиллс, так что ему было интересно посмотреть, как играет команда сейчас и встретиться с тренером Финстоком.

Стайлз откровенно скучал во время матча, но старался делать вид, что погружен в действо. Дерек же, напротив, активно подбадривал ребят и болел за них, впервые демонстрируя положительные эмоции. Стилински был готов поблагодарить Стива за отличные советы и за то, что с его помощью свидание было спланировано идеально.

И все действительно шло хорошо, пока Дерек не отлучился поболтать с тренером, а Стайлз предпочел подождать его в коридоре у спортивного зала, где его и подкараулила Лидия Мартин.

— Привет, — поздоровалась она, улыбнувшись.

— Лидия, — Стайлз кивнул ей, обходя по кругу, будто готовясь к чему-то нехорошему.

— Гуляешь с Дереком?

— Ага. У нас свидание.

Стайлз искренне надеялся, что этот факт остудит пыл Лидии.

— Очаровательно. Вы типа решили быть вместе? А не боишься, Стайлз?

— Тебя и твоей стаи?

— Своей силы, малыш. У Хейлов сколько оборотней? Три или четыре особи. Смогут ли они выдержать твою магию?

— Мы как-нибудь сами разберемся, — проворчал Стайлз, которого неприятно задели слова Лидии.

— С тех пор как Мартины объединились с Арджентами, наша стая стала одной из крупнейших в Калифорнии. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что несколько десятков оборотней с легкостью перенесут всплески твоей энергии. Но три или четыре… Ты убьешь их, Стайлз. И все ради так называемой связи? Ради любви?

— Хейлы тоже могут объединиться с другой стаей. Или Дерек обратит кого-нибудь. Это не такая уж и проблема, Лидия. Ты накручиваешь ситуацию, надеясь, что я откажусь от Дерека ради твой стаи?

— Ради самого Дерека, — пояснила Лидия. — Он не знает тебя, не понимает твоих способностей. Огненные маги — особенные. Вам нужна система сдержек и противовесов, нужна поддержка и готовность заботиться, даже если ты лишишься рассудка. Я к этому готова, мне известно, на что я подписываюсь, предлагая тебе стать нашим эмиссаром.

— Вот только ты забываешь одну простую вещь, Лидс. Если Дерек и выберет меня, то выберет не за мои силы, не потому, что я искра и пламя, не потому, что наличие огненного мага придает стае статусность и весомость. Он выберет меня самого.

— Или ты просто не оставишь ему выбора своей навязчивостью и магией. Скажи, Стайлз, если бы ты насильно не удерживал его в Бейкон Хиллс, Дерек бы остался?

Оба понимали, что он бы уехал, не медля ни секунды. Даже сейчас, после успешного свидания, Стайлз не мог бы с точностью предугадать, как поступит Дерек.

— Ты хотя бы сказал ему, что не можешь оборвать связь с ним? 

— О чем ты? — недоверчиво прищурившись, спросил Стайлз.

— Я все знаю, Стилински. Твой дружок МакКолл слишком болтлив с Эллисон. Твоя магия сейчас на пике, и ты не сможешь сдерживать ее в одиночку.

Стайлз побледнел и привалился к стене, будто позволяя гулко бьющемуся в груди сердцу сталкиваться с очередной преградой в виде куска бетона, к которому он прижимался.

Лидия восприняла это как маленькую победу, потому приблизилась к Стайлзу и уперлась ладонями в стену, зажав его между своих рук.

— Ты ведь умный мальчик и знаешь, что я стану для тебя лучшим вариантом. Я понимаю, на что иду, и я в силах тебе помочь. Ты сделаешь мою стаю сильнее, а мы гарантируем тебе безопасность. Гарантируем, что ты не сойдешь с ума, что не навредишь себе или окружающим. Подумай об отце, Стайлз. О Дереке. Выдержит ли он силу твоего огня. Хочет ли он такой судьбы.

Огненному магу не составило бы труда выскользнуть из этой хватки. Перенестись, растворившись во всполохах пламени, или оттеснить Лидию стеной огня. Стайлз мог попросить ее по-хорошему. Но он стоял, глядя на нее болезненным, затравленным взглядом. Лидия шла к своей цели напролом, игнорируя преграды, снося все на своем пути. Она давила на болезненные точки, подталкивая Стайлза в нужном ей направлении.

— Отойди от него, — приказал Дерек, оказываясь рядом с ними.

Глаза Лидии загорелись красным, альфы не любили подчиняться, тем более другим альфам. Но она все же отступила на шаг от Стайлза, оборачиваясь к Хейлу.

— Пришел предъявлять права? Проникся к своей искорке или чистый инстинкт отстаивать свою территорию, даже если не дорожишь тем, чем владеешь?

— Не лезь к нему, Лидия, — вмешался Стайлз. — Ты же по мою душу приходила. Считай миссия выполнена, можешь сваливать.

Стилински отлепился от стены, собираясь проскользнуть мимо Лидии, но та положила ладонь ему на грудь, останавливая.

— Подумай о моем предложении, Стайлз. Моя стая подходит тебе куда больше, чем то, что осталось от Хейлов.

Происходящее стало последней каплей для Дерека. Он всегда гордился своей выдержкой и контролем над волком, но здесь… Сложно было сказать, что повлияло на него в большей степени: слова Лидии о стае Хейлов или ее прикосновение к Стайлзу, но Дереком завладела животная, лишающая рассудка ярость. Ярость волка, которого долгое время держали в строгом ошейнике, а теперь он сорвался с цепи и был свободен.

Дерек смутно помнил, что произошло дальше. Сознание всплывало урывками, кровавыми пятнами, воссоздавая картины реальности. Школьный коридор с измятыми шкафчиками, растерзанные когтями и зубами тела волков, одно из которых было его собственным, а второе принадлежало другому альфе. Лидии Мартин. Еще были испуганные глаза школьников и тренера, а затем оба волка оказались на улице, на школьном поле для лакросса. Все, что происходило, напоминало какой-то нелепый, сюрреалистичный фильм. Отчаянный, душераздирающий вопль Стайлза, столпы пламени, запах паленой плоти и ужаса. С момента пожара Дерек боялся огня, боялся этого запаха, которым сопровождалась смерть всех его близких. Жженый мех и плоть, яркие всполохи. И острая боль. Боль Стайлза и Дерека, страдающих в агонии. А затем — блаженная темнота.

Когда же сознание вернулось, то Хейл чувствовал себя просто отвратительно. Он валялся где-то в больнице, над ухом противно и размеренно жужжали приборы, глаза слезились, но он распахнул их, осматриваясь. Дерек ожидал увидеть кого угодно, начиная от дядюшки Питера, заканчивая Мелиссой МакКолл, но никак не Стива. Осунувшегося, похудевшего, с кругами под глазами и в своем белоснежном медицинском халате.

— Какого черта ты делаешь в Бейкон Хиллс? — хриплым, сухим голосом спросил Дерек.

Стив дернулся, отвлекаясь от карточки с историей болезни.

— О, господи! — выдохнул он с облегчением. — Ну ты и сволочь, Хейл! Напугал нас с Лорой чуть ли не до усрачки! Что у тебя вместо мозгов вообще?

Он что-то еще бормотал, осматривая Дерека, подсвечивая фонариком ему в глаза.

— Отъебись, Стив, — небрежно отмахнулся он, замечая, что его руки перебинтованы. — Только не говори, что девчонка Мартин так сильно меня потрепала?

Стив почесал затылок и с любопытством взглянул на дверь.

— Только не заставляй меня пересказывать местные сплетни. Давай я лучше позову Лору? Или Питера. Они с большим удовольствием расскажут тебе эту сказочку.

— Не стоит, — скривившись, попросил Дерек. Он кое-как сел на постели, удивляясь, что все его тело покрыто бинтами. — Давай в двух словах, но сам. Я не выдержу их причитаний и подколов. Башка и без того раскалывается.

— Только учти, что меня самого там не было. Школьники Бейкон Хиллс все лицезрели воочию, а бедняга Стив батрачил свою тысячную по счету ночную смену где-то в Нью-Йорке.

— Ближе к делу. Мне нет дела до твоих смен в Нью-Йорке. Что здесь произошло?

— Ты потерял контроль и набросился на Лидию Мартин. Она между прочим несовершеннолетняя, идиот. К тому же девчонка с меньшим количеством опыта. Ты едва ее не убил. Стайлз попытался вмешаться, но не смог тебя остановить, потому что… Сам знаешь, огненные маги способны бить на поражение, а мягкие методы воздействия им не по плечу. В общем, вызвали копов, но они бы не успели. А окружала вас только толпа школьников и какой-то Бобби Финсток, который не отягощен магическим талантом.

— То есть остановить меня мог только Стайлз? — спросил Дерек.

— Ага. И у него был выбор — ты или Лидия. Пацан жутко разнервничался, потому что не мог позволить тебе убить жалкую девчонку, но и навредить не хотел, как-никак соулмейты, любовь, все дела.

— Что произошло? — холодея, спросил Дерек, который отчетливо помнил крики ужаса.

— У него случился приступ паники, и Стайлз потерял контроль над собой.

Дерек прикрыл глаза, страшась спросить.

— Поняв, что дело труба, этот тренер начал срочную эвакуацию учеников, из них почти никто не пострадал.

— Почти?

— Все выжили. Некоторые, конечно, больше не будут такими красавчиками, а пацан с фамилией МакКолл вообще стал похож на Уэйда Уилсона. Ну знаешь, лысая, уродливая черепушка и так далее.

— А что со Стайлзом?

— Он попытался замкнуть огонь на себе, чтобы навредить меньшему количеству человек. МакКолл ломанулся к Стайлзу, и основная часть удара пришлась на них. Благо какой-то оборотень по фамилии Лейхи вовремя оттащил МакКолла и доставил в больницу, иначе парнишка бы умер.

— Стайлз… жив?

— Да. Я сам не видел, но свидетели утверждают, что он как феникс. Рядом с ним нескончаемым потоком лилось пламя, разъедая плоть Стайлза, но он отчаянно держался, не позволяя ему распространяться. Тогда ты героически вмешался, принимая основной удар на себя. Трудно сказать, как было на самом деле. Сам знаешь, сплетники обожают делать из мухи слона. Но ты якобы вытащил его из огня.

— Стайлз жив?

— Да, отделался сильным испугом и психологической травмой на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Потому что он едва не укокошил своего соулмейта и лучшего друга. Ты, кстати, забрал все раны Стайлза, так что Лора уже подбирала тебе гробик.

Дерек хмуро взглянул на Стива и раскатисто зарычал.

— Злись сколько влезет, Хейл. Я не шучу. Мы все тебя похоронили. Даже нить вашей связи практически сошла на нет.

Дерек взглянул на левую руку, рассматривая прозрачную, блеклую ниточку.

— Стайлз приходил навещать тебя каждый день, но потом ему запретили.

— Боялись, что он мне навредит?

— У него пару раз случались срывы. Он винит себя в произошедшем. И, если честно, мы действительно не думали, что ты очнешься.

— Все так паршиво?

— Ага. Я даже начал пробивать, в каких ритуальных услугах есть скидки. Ну, знаешь, ты и при жизни-то меня раздражал, так что я бы не стал церемониться с твоей тушкой и попытался бы сэкономить каждый цент.

— Ты отвратителен, Стив.

— Этот отвратительный Стив не спал и не ел нормально все те дни, которые ты провел в коме. Так что будь благодарным, Хейл.

— Спасибо, — пробормотал Дерек, глядя на свою перебинтованную кожу, ощущая неприятное жжение. — Меня скоро выпишут?

— Ты вышел из комы минут пятнадцать назад, а уже мечтаешь свалить? И не надейся! Пока мы с Мелиссой не проведем полное обследование, тебе не выбраться отсюда. И чем сильнее ты будешь сопротивляться и упрямиться, тем хуже тебе придется. Можешь мне поверить. В случае необходимости я впихну в тебя анальный зонд. 

Дерек кивнул, соглашаясь. Ему все равно хотелось спать, а жжение в коже доставляло лишь дискомфорт, он не испытывал никаких болезненных ощущений, если не считать гудящей головы, и был относительно здоров, только вялость и отсутствие регенерации свидетельствовало о том, что Дерек не до конца выздоровел.


	10. Chapter 10

***

В тот день Стив и Мелисса просканировали Дерека со всех возможных сторон. В какой-то момент Хейлу даже показалось, что они устроили квест, согласно которому Дерек должен был пройти все медицинские осмотры, когда-либо придуманные человечеством.

Вернувшись в палату, Дерек обнаружил около нее Питера, Лору и Кору.

— Привет, мелкая. Не ожидал тебя здесь увидеть. На мои похороны прилетела? — спросил Дерек, улыбаясь, за что получил ощутимый тычок от Лоры, а потом еще и от Коры, которая, треснув его, повисла на старшем брате, сдерживая всхлипы.

— Ну и мудак же ты, Дерек Хейл! — начала свою отповедь Лора. — Какого черта? Что это было вообще? Где твой контроль?! Даже после пожара у тебя не случалось таких срывов.

Дерек почувствовал, как пылают кончики его ушей.

— Отцепись от него, разъяренная гарпия, — вступился за свояка Стив, притягивая к себе жену и чмокая ее в висок. — Вот когда мистера Хейла выпишут, и он перестанет быть моим пациентом, можешь хоть все косточки ему переломать, я и слова не скажу, а пока оставь его в покое.

Лора все еще полыхала от гнева и к совету мужа не прислушалась.

— Уму непостижимо! Чтобы кто-то из стаи Хейлов терял контроль! Это нонсенс!

— Так почему ты здесь, мелкая? — Дерек успешно проигнорировал причитания Лоры, возвращаясь к удивительному появлению Коры. — Путь из Бразилии не самый близкий.

— Стив сказал, что я нужна для ритуала. Он провел его вчера, чтобы тебе стало лучше. И ты действительно очнулся!

— Видишь, Дерек, ведьмаки не просто беспомощные овощи, — с гордостью заметил Стив.

— А чем ведьмаки отличаются от магов? — с интересом спросила Кора.

— Маги способны колдовать, а ведьмаки собирают и сушат травки, раскладывают камешки в нужном порядке и ловят циклы взаимодействия планет, — ответил Питер, с насмешкой в голосе. У него были такие же мешки под глазами, как и у Стива, да и цвет лица нездоровый. Скорее всего дражайший дядюшка активно прикладывался к алкоголю, смешанному с аконитом.

— Ритуалы и зелья весьма действенны. А будешь позволять себе неуважительно относиться к ведьмакам, и я обеспечу тебе веселую жизнь, — пообещал Стив.

— И что же ты сделаешь? Подмешаешь какую-нибудь отраву мне в еду?

— Скорее в алкоголь, потому что ты ничерта не ешь. Но я имел ввиду Лору. Я не буду возражать, если она задержится в Бейкон Хиллс и поживет с любимым дядюшкой, который начал слишком уж тяготеть к горячительным напиткам.

Лора хмуро посмотрела на Питера, постукивая указательным пальцем по выпирающей косточке на своем запястье.

— Мы уже побеседовали, — строго произнесла она.

Питер скривился, как от зубной боли, и с мольбой посмотрел на Дерека.

— Поправляйся как можно скорее, племянничек, — попросил он.

Дерек кивнул ему и обратился к Коре:

— Надолго приехала?

— Пока не знаю… Стив сказал, что альфа сильнее, когда стая рядом. Так что я подумываю вернуться навсегда. Тем более… я не хочу никуда уезжать от тебя, — призналась она, теребя подвеску на цепочке.

— Семейное воссоединение Хейлов — бесплатно, без регистрации и смс. Не благодарите старину Стива, — самодовольно подытожил Стив.

— Как скромно, — фыркнула Лора, пряча улыбку. Она была очень рада, что все они собрались вместе.

— Вот уж увольте, — проворчал Питер, изображая вечно недовольного дядюшку.

— Когда меня выписывают?

— Завтра. Ты идешь на поправку со скоростью… обычного альфы. Через пару часов от ожогов не останется и следа. Так что ты сможешь вернуться в Нью-Йорк и приступить к работе.

— Кстати, — вспомнила Лора, — Эрика звонила. Просила передать, что они дожали Арайю, но старуха согласилась иметь дело только с тобой. Так что в Нью-Йорке тебя ждет много работы.

Дерек улыбнулся искренней и счастливой улыбкой. Вся его стая собралась вместе, впереди маячила работа его мечты, оставалось только дождаться утра, когда он сможет покинуть чертову больницу.

***

С утра, когда Дерек мотался из кабинета в кабинет, собирая нужные для выписки документы, в одном из коридорчиков, он наткнулся на парочку подростков. Один из них был оборотнем, а вот второй в уродливых ожогах, с лысой черепушкой, явно был тем самым МакКоллом, пострадавшим в пожаре.

— Ты издеваешься надо мной? — кричал он. — Посмотри на меня! Я урод.

— Мне плевать, — невозмутимо ответил оборотень, на его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул.

— Да на меня смотреть противно! Кто возьмет такого, как я, в эмиссары стаи? Мне и с нормальным-то лицом было сложно, потому что мои способности оставляют желать лучшего. А с такой рожей…

— Это всего лишь ожоги, — пожал плечами собеседник МакКолла.

— Айзек, ты вообще ничего не понимаешь, потому что у тебя нет стаи! Эмиссар — правая рука альфы. Он участвует во всех переговорах, улаживает конфликты. А кто захочет иметь дело с тем, у кого сырая отбивная на роже?

— Ты хотел стать эмиссаром, чтобы быть рядом с Эллисон. Теперь у тебя есть я. Так что просто забей, идиот, — все тем же невозмутимым тоном произнес этот Айзек.

Дерек предпочел спешно ретироваться, чтобы не подслушивать чужой, слишком личный разговор. Зато он осознал в полной мере все последствия магии Стайлза. МакКолл был не единственным пострадавшим, ему досталось больше всех, но и другим тоже пришлось несладко.

Эта мысль неприятно сдавила виски. Сколько еще таких же? Сколько их еще будет?

***

Перед отъездом в Нью-Йорк, Дерек пришел к Стайлзу. Он пытался ему дозвониться, даже писал, желая поговорить прежде, чем покинуть Бейкон Хиллс, но Стайлз внес его в черный список. На пороге дома Стилински Дерека встретил шериф.

— Привет, — Хейл с прищуром посмотрел на Джона.

Тот покачал головой, тяжело вздыхая.

— Здравствуй, Дерек. Я рад, что ты решил навестить его, но Стайлз не хочет никого видеть.

— Никого?

— Да. Он и со мной-то почти не говорит. Из дома не выходит. Психиатр мисс Морелл приезжала к нему, но тоже ничего не добилась.

— Так может у меня больше шансов?

— Не думаю, что это хорошая мысль. Он по-прежнему нестабилен, Дерек. Мы даем ему лекарства, чтобы сковать его способности, но Стайлз огненный маг, с ним не просто.

— Значит, вы не пустите меня к нему?

— Прости, сынок, но вам не стоит видеться. Состояние Стайлза может только усугубиться от лишних переживаний. 

— Я уезжаю в Нью-Йорк, мой самолет через несколько часов.

— Понимаю. Думаю, это лучшее, что ты можешь сделать в сложившейся ситуации.

Дерек полыхнул алой радужкой, злясь на шерифа за его непреклонность и за то, что он покрывает своего сына. Джон отточенным, уверенным движением расстегнул кобуру и положил ладонь на рукоять пистолета.

— Ты ведь не будешь делать глупостей, верно?

— Не буду, — пророкотал Дерек, разворачиваясь и направляясь к машине.

Впереди его ждал Нью-Йорк и множество хлопот, связанных с работой, возвращением Коры и целой кучей скопившихся дел, которые следовало уладить.


	11. Chapter 11

***

— Здравствуй, лапушка, — на лице Питера расцвела наглая, снисходительная улыбка.

За его спиной маячил взволнованный Джон, потому что впервые за долгое время его сын пожелал с кем-то встретиться.

Стайлз закусил губу, не зная, с чего начать, но все же выпалил, демонстрируя Питеру растопыренные пальцы.

— Что это за херня?

Хейл невозмутимо взглянул на кроваво-красную нить, плотно обвившую левую руку и несколько пальцев Стайлза.

— Нить связи, — констатировал факт Питер.

— Это я знаю, но она… она стала ярче. А потом начала обвивать мою руку, все крепче и крепче. Иногда она здорово дергает. И будит мою магию. Она реагирует несмотря на лекарства, которые ее сдерживали все это время.

— Лапушка, ты не хуже меня знаешь, что это значит.

— Пусть он прекратит, — на лице Стайлза отразился ужас. — Я не хочу, не хочу… Я не готов!

— Также, как и Дерек был не готов отказаться от своей жизни, бросить все и примчаться в наше захолустье. Но он это сделал.

— Потому что я не оставил ему выбора. Но я… я не он. Я не могу.

— А в чем разница?

— Я причиняю вред. Я опасен для окружающих. Пусть он прекратит!

— Если у тебя есть какие-то претензии к моему дражайшему племянничку, то тебе стоит высказать их самому.

— Дерек в Нью-Йорке. Я не смогу поговорить с ним.

— Он в Бейкон Хиллс, Стайлз. Вернулся на прошлой неделе.

Стилински посмотрел на сковывающую его запястье нить, как на предателя.

— В среду, да? Уже почти неделю наша связь проявляет себя.

— Верно, лапушка, в среду. Ждем вас на ужин в субботу, как обычно. Буду надеяться, что ты приготовишь лазанью по рецепту Талии. У тебя она выходит намного лучше, чем у Лоры.

— У Лоры? Она тоже здесь?

— И Кора, и Стив, и даже их отвратительный кот Баттерфляй. Надеюсь, ты поджаришь задницу этому пушистому засранцу. Он гадит мне в туфли.

Стайлз издал нервный смешок, вспоминая рассказы Дерека о Баттерфляе.

— А что если я не хочу приходить? — спросил он.

Питер мазнул взглядом по его левой руке, после чего ответил:

— Не думаю, что у тебя будет выбор, лапушка.

***

В субботу, когда семья Стилински приехала в дом Хейлов, Стайлз еще некоторое время сидел в машине, до побелевших костяшек вцепившись в миску с лазаньей.

— Ты в порядке, ребенок? — участливо спросил шериф. — Если ты не готов, мы можем уехать. Я попытаюсь убедить Дерека.

Но Стайлз упрямо тряхнул головой.

— Я это сделаю. Я должен. 

Он открыл дверь машины и неловко выбрался наружу, приложившись локтем о дверцу.

— Вот черт, — ругнулся он, нервно переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

Шериф подошел к нему и заботливо положил руку сыну на плечо.

— Не волнуйся, Стайлз. Все пройдет хорошо.

Его поддержка и присутствие здорово помогали.

— Идем, — сказал Стайлз, пытаясь выглядеть увереннее, чем чувствовал себя.

Дверь им открыла блондинка в довольно откровенном наряде.

— Привет, — улыбнулась она, пропуская их в дом. — Я Эрика.

— Меня зовут Джон, а это мой сын Стайлз, — произнес шериф.

— Приятно познакомиться, — девушка улыбнулась, закрыла за ними дверь и направилась в гостиную. — Ну, и как ваша партия?

— Айзек, говнюк, жульничает! — услышал Стайлз голос Скотта.

— Я не жульничаю! И не смей меня обзывать, а не то язык тебе откушу.

— Бойд, детка, покажи им, кто тут настоящий мачо, — подбодрила кого-то Эрика, усаживаясь на диван.

— Почему Скотт здесь, — ломким, дрожащим голосом спросил Стайлз.

— Потому что он эмиссар нашей стаи, — строго сказала Лора, оказываясь рядом с гостями. — И он просто ужасен.

— У вас вся стая оставляет желать лучшего, ты нашего альфу видела вообще? — фыркнул Стив, проплывая мимо жены с мисками снеков в руках.

Лора же держала поднос со стаканами, наполненными разными напитками.

— Позвоночник вырву! — послышался голос Дерека откуда-то с кухни.

— Ага, попробуй, — не испугался Стив, выкрикивая свой ответ уже из гостиной.

— А где моя кола? — спросил Скотт.

— Лора, нам нужна кола, — позвал ее Стив.

— Иду, иду. Нетерпеливые какие, — пробормотала она.

— Привет, — голос Дерека раздался совсем рядом, но Стайлз не осмелился посмотреть на него. Вместо этого он уткнулся взглядом в фольгу, покрывавшую лазанью в его руках. — Джон, Питер сказал, что ты поможешь им с барбекю. Они с Корой на заднем дворе.

Шериф уловил намек, потому кивнул ему и спешно удалился.

— Поможешь мне с готовкой? Ты же хвастался, что в идеале освоил кулинарные книги наших матерей.

Стайлз кивнул, все еще рассматривая серебристые бугорки фольги.

— Идем, — Дерек кивнул в сторону кухни и направился туда.

— О! Наконец-то они разберутся между собой, — послышался голос Лоры. — Я ждала этого момента несколько месяцев.

— Тихо ты! — шикнул на нее Скотт. — Не стоит сейчас лезть к ним.

— Неужели наш эмиссар начал давать толковые советы? - поддразнила Лора. 

— Не цепляйся к нему, — вступился за своего парня Айзек.

Дальнейший их разговор Стайлз уже не слышал, потому что закрыл за собой дверь на кухню, а Питер позаботился о звукоизоляции, которая оберегала бы оборотнические уши.

Оказавшись наедине с Дереком, Стайлз занервничал еще сильнее.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил Хейл, забирая из рук Стайлза лазанью и небрежно ставя ее на стол.

— Ум… не уверен, — честно признался Стилински.

— Налить тебе воды или чего-нибудь еще?

— Мне нельзя алкоголь, — Стайлз нервно хмыкнул. — Из-за лекарств.

— В первую очередь, из-за того, что ты еще не дорос до алкоголя, — возразил ему Дерек, приближаясь вплотную. — Почему ты не смотришь на меня?

За все время их встречи Стилински ни разу не поднял глаз, предпочитая таращиться себе же под ноги.

— Я… это важно?

Дерек бережно, но твердо взял его за подбородок и заставил поднять голову и посмотреть в глаза.

— Куда подевался уверенный в себе огненный маг, который не отпускал меня ни на шаг?

Стайлз неопределенно пожал плечами, отводя взгляд.

— Почему ты здесь? — вместо этого спросил он. — Папа сказал, что ты уехал.

— Если бы ты не упрямился и поговорил со мной тогда, то знал бы, что я уехал уладить кое-какие дела, чтобы переехать в Бейкон Хиллс.

— Что? — Стайлз удивленно уставился на Дерека, но тот ничего не ответил, просто внимательно смотрел в его глаза. — Ты это из жалости, да? Или чувство долга? Считаешь, что обязан помогать мне контролировать силу?

— Какой ты проницательный, Стайлз, — Дерек угрожающе прищурился. — Видишь меня насквозь.

Стилински отшатнулся, уходя от прикосновения Дерека, все еще державшего его за подбородок, и от его близости.

— Не стоило. Лекарства помогают. И я мог бы принять предложение Лидии. Так что тебе не обязательно менять свою жизнь ради меня.

— И как только ты меня выдержал?

— Что?

— Удивляюсь, как у тебя хватило терпения не поджарить мне задницу.

Стайлз молчал, с изумлением рассматривая Дерека.

— Не понимаю… — признался он, наконец. — Я же поджарил... тогда, на поле. 

— Я о том времени, когда только приехал в Бейкон Хиллс. Мы оба с самого начала понимали, что я упрямлюсь из вредности, Стайлз. Я альфа, и мне бывает трудно идти на поводу у кого-то. Особенно когда моего мнения не спрашивают. Трудно переступить через свою гордость или оставить все то, к чему привык, еще труднее подчиниться другому человеку. Но было очевидно, на чьей стороне правда. Упрямиться вечно — невозможно. Я сдался бы рано или поздно.

— Все равно не понимаю, — пробормотал Стайлз, покрываясь пятнами смущения.

— Понимаешь, Стайлз, — улыбнулся Дерек, подходя ближе.

— Но… как же твоя работа? Твоя семья… стая…

— Мы все перебрались в Бейкон Хиллс. После истории со мной, Стиву предложили работу в местной клинике. Кора едва вернулась в Штаты, и ей без разницы, где осесть. Я немного сменил сферу деятельности, и больше не занимаюсь поиском авторов. Нас с Эрикой перевели работать с Арайей, а так как она живет в Мексике, то мы общаемся через интернет или созваниваемся. Агентству неважно, в каком конце страны я буду жить, если выполняю свои обязанности. А Бойд, это парень Эрики и мой бета, без труда найдет, чем себя занять.

— Ты сделал Скотта своим эмиссаром?

— Да.

Коротко и лаконично. Дерек не стал распинаться и пояснять мотивы своего поступка в отношении Скотта, все и так было очевидно.

— Ты… ты сделал все это ради меня? — неуверенно спросил Стайлз, потупив взгляд.

Вместо этого Дерек вновь приподнял его за подбородок, поощряя смотреть в глаза.

— Я рядом, Стайлз. Сейчас и в будущем. Я буду рядом, и ты справишься.

— А что если нет? История твоей семьи может повториться, — губы Стайлза дрожали, будто он вот-вот заплачет.

Дерек тяжело вздохнул и притянул его к себе, крепко обнимая.

— Ты справишься, Стайлз. Всегда справлялся. 

— В прошлый раз не смог. Вы так ожесточенно схватились. Все происходило слишком быстро. Я боялся задеть тебя. Я не смог… ничего не смог.

— То была моя вина, Стайлз. Но теперь мой волк под контролем. Я больше не буду отрицать очевидных вещей или идти наперекор своей природе, больше не буду воевать с собой. 

— Ты потому в тот раз взбесился? Не смог себя контролировать из-за внутренних противоречий? 

— Ревность. Все дело в ревности.

Стайлз хмыкнул, несмело обнимая Дерека, вдыхая его запах.

— Я же огненный маг. Однажды и навсегда. Никто кроме. Глупо ревновать.

— Не глупо, — Дерек чмокнул его в макушку. — Всегда следует ценить то, что у тебя есть. Просто ревновать нужно с умом. Мне Лора всю плешь проела за тот срыв.

— А меня все подбадривали, хотя я натворил дел.

— Ты не виноват, Стайлз. Все это стечение обстоятельств.

Дерек отстранился, выпуская его из объятий, что вызвало у Стайлза сожаление, но он промолчал.

— Займемся ужином? — с улыбкой предложил Дерек.

— Давай, — Стайлз заметно расслабился и даже улыбнулся.

***

— Серьезно, чувак?! Ты, блядь, шутишь? — Стайлз злился и в его глазах плясало пламя.

— Похоже, что я прикалываюсь? — Дерек стоял с непоколебимым выражением лица.

Дерек был скала. Кремень. И переубедить его невозможно.

— Еще полтора года, слышишь?! Восемнадцать месяцев! Пятьсот сорок восемь дней. Дерек, я себе руки сотру за это время! И ты, между прочим, тоже!

— Не раньше, чем тебе исполнится восемнадцать, Стайлз.

— Мы уже столько месяцев вместе! Ты вообще живой человек, Хейл? У тебя есть человеческие потребности? Инстинкты там.

— Есть. И я дам им волю не раньше, чем ты достигнешь совершеннолетия.

— Так… хорошо, допустим, я соглашусь, что сексом мы займемся только после того, как мне стукнет восемнадцать. Но что насчет петтинга или оральных ласк? Взаимная дрочка? Хоть что-нибудь?

По тяжелому взгляду Дерека было сложно понять, о чем он думает.

— Я подросток, чувак! У меня гормональные всплески, растущий организм и желание трахаться двадцать четыре на семь! Сжалься надо мной!

— Я подумаю над твоим предложением, — отрезал Дерек.

— Скотти мой ровесник, но они с Айзеком иногда сутками из койки не вылезают!

— Это их дело, Стайлз.

— Блядь! Я тебя ненавижу, Хейл!

— Неправда. Ты в меня влюблен по самые помидоры, — ухмыльнулся Дерек.

— Но это не мешает мне тебя ненавидеть! — резонно возразил Стайлз.

Дерек улыбнулся и кивнул в сторону машины.

— Так поедем в кино или как?

— Учитывая, что я могу выбрать из похода в кино и похода в кино, то, конечно, я выберу поход в кино.

— Вот и умничка, — Дерек притянул его к себе и чмокнул в висок. — Поехали.

— Ты самый упрямый тип из всех, кого я только видел, — ворчал Стайлз, все еще злой, но с сияющими от счастья глазами. Потому что даже в моменты ссор и разногласий, он чертовски любил Дерека Хейла.


End file.
